Re:dex re:dux
by Mered
Summary: Edward has achieved his perfect ending – regaining much of what was lost  mother, brother, himself, adoptive father . And there's someone who wants his research badly enough that people are being killed – and that's not even the beginning!
1. Part 1

**RE:dex [ fma big bang ]  
><strong>

**Part I (1/?)**

Trisha Elric felt helpless in the grasp of reality. Somehow, by some higher power she had been given a second chance. And shouldn't she be happy? Her sons – her darling sons – were teenagers! And so changed! She often tried not to think about how long she was – dead. Such a cold word, she thought. The happiness of her sons was all that mattered even if she found herself thinking or even wishing she was dead. Truthfully, she was happy to be alive. Happy to see her sons grow up and become men. Yet, there was the sticky situation of getting her eldest to listen to her. Edward had been even as a child rebellious because of his curiosity. But now…now he was just rebellious. And she knew exactly who to place the blame on. Roy Mustang. How she could hate that man if she didn't know that he had tried his best. Or so her sources said. Her sources also said her child was rambunctious and did great property damage to everything. And last but not least, her sources said her son was well-off – had a bank fund and everything. But why was she not surprised in the least? Really, her son was so much like his father – ambitious, loving, dedicated, and so much more. She couldn't describe how much she loved him. Her youngest too, loving, generous, and so warm-hearted and he welcomed people with an air that wasn't too prideful. She loved both her sons evenly – and to her eldest she had to pay respect, he had raised his brother well. But her fear wasn't easily driven off, her fear that someday she would lose her two most precious treasures.

Roy Mustang knew that Trisha Elric wasn't impressed with him in the least. In fact, she seemed kind of disappointed. His subordinates had informed him that Trisha blamed him for Fullmetal's upbringing. If anyone should be blamed, it was Hughes. After all, wasn't he the one who had taken up the chance to raise the Elric brothers? Why, yes he had. Which was why he had almost died taking the bullet Envy shot him with to help them. His mouth twitched into a frown as he glanced down at his calendar. Meddling Hughes. He couldn't leave well enough alone could he? No, because he cared about his friends. And Roy wanted to be happy, he did – Roy knew - but did Hughes have to meddle in his affairs? It wasn't like he was at a loss for dates or anything. He had plenty, much more than Havoc ever would. (Or could?) But tonight was empty. Tonight he would go to the bar and get the latest information from Hughes, and they would drink. Later, he would return home and ponder what he was going to do about Edward Elric. Edward Elric, a conundrum, a lock that had no key. He wondered if he would ever find that key and unlock the boy – young man? - and find what was eating the kid up inside. Yes, to find that key would be one of the greatest achievements in his life. Truly, he did care for the boy, but if Fullmetal ever found out that little tidbit, they'd be back at square one and he really couldn't afford that. After all, he had big plans for the eldest Elric brother. And those plans could only be achieved with Edward's loyalty and help. And so, once he finished the rest of his paperwork, he would join Hughes in that wonderful bar and he'd be sure to get his advice. Right…after…he…finished…

The voice was smug. "Don't you think that this'll be the most perfect thing in the world? The Elrics won't know what hit them! In fact, they'll be so shocked they'll be unable to do anything at all!"

"But," another voice cut in, "Didn't you say the same thing twice?"

"Shut up! What does it matter anyways? You're just a hired hand. You have no opinions!"

"S-s-sorry…"

"And stop that stuttering, you imbecile! You look like an idiot!"

A quick nod and the "leader" settled back into his chair. "Soon, they will know what it means to lose absolutely everything. Soon, everything they had will be mine."

The man didn't laugh, but he grinned and stroked the chair's arm as he waited.

Edward moped about the house in silence for a time, turning this way and that andwondering what he should do. There were always books to look at – no, he'd read most of them anyways. Or perhaps he'd go take a walk down to that good restaurant? Then Al would want to come and as much as he loved his brother, he wanted some time alone to think. After a moment's thought he flopped into a chair, legs sprawling over the one arm, back against the other, and an arm over his eyes as the other dangled against the floor. Edward did his best not to stir when he heard footsteps in the living room;in fact, he didn't even twitch.

"G'way," he told the person standing at the edge of the chair.

The shadow continued to loom over. He sighed and rolled so he faced the interior of the chair and didn't look up.

"Brother?" How could he ignore that hurt voice? "Are you okay, Brother? You seem kind of pale."

"M'fine**, **Al. Tired is all."

"If you say so, Brother. But if you still don't feel good later, I'll have mom make you some tea."

"Don't need any tea. Like I said, I'm just tired."

Ed knew he was making Al worry, but he couldn't help it. He was agitated for no reason when he should be happy. His mother, restored to life by some miracle, he was curious but he wasn't going to question what the equivalence was. Ed thought perhaps it was because he returned Father to the gate? If it was true – then he had nothing else to give back. His leg, his arm, they were his. Al was human. They had their alchemy and their family. By chance of luck was this fairytale exchanged with his life? He truly wondered what the price had been. More years on his life? On their life? Someone else's? As much as he wanted to know, he would never go back to The Truth if he didn't have to. And he couldn't just ask his mother, could he? Or Al, or his father? He was stuck in a dilemma of huge proportions. He twitched once more on the couch and settled down as he sighed in aggravation. In the kitchen he could hear his mother on the phone and she seemed a little exhausted by the tone of her voice. Ed tried to listen in, but his mother's voice was too soft for him to hear anything other than a few words such as 'dinner' or 'time'.

"I think she's planning a get-together," Al mentioned casually and Ed tried hard not to laugh. Al always knew when he was trying to listen in on other conversations. "You aren't asking who it is."

"Should I be?"

"Yes," Al's voice was amused. "You should be, because you're not going to like it."

Edward tipped his head back over the arm again to stare at his brother.

"Who?"

Alphonse grinned. "I was just joking with you. I don't know who it is. Sorry, Brother."

"Cruel, just cruel," Ed muttered to Al.

As they sat in the silence of the room, Ed stared at the ceiling in contemplation. In any case, soon they'd know who was coming for dinner, and he wasn't going to worry about it in the least.

Mustang sat down his phone and penciled in 'dinner 7:30' in his planner. He tapped the pen on his desk as he thought. It had been what – three months, no four – since the coup, four months since Trisha was returned to the living and the Elrics regained their bodies. Four months since Trisha had despised him, or so he had thought. But a few minutes ago she had called him and asked him to come for dinner. She had also said she'd explain her reasons when he arrived. So, now, he would have to call Hughes and tell him their drinks would have to be moved to another night. He picked up the phone and dialed Hughes' number.

"Intelligence, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes speaking."

"Hughes, it's me."

"Roy! Why this wonderful phone call? Did you want to hear about Elysia –"

"I can't go for drinks tonight. Trisha Elric asked me to come for dinner. And I'd like to know why."

"Hmm…" Hughes had quieted for a brief moment. "Well, Roy. I don't know what to tell you –"

"I'm not asking for advice, I'm telling you I'm going so I can find out why."

He heard Hughes laugh on the phone. "Okay then, Roy. Call me later and tell me how it goes. Perhaps Sunday will do for drinks?"

Roy glanced at his calendar and agreed with his best friend before he hung up. He glanced down at the paperwork stacked on his desk, sighed, and put the pen away before picking up his gloves and coat. As he passed Hawkeye he told her, "I'll finish the papers tomorrow, I have a meeting tonight."

"Yes sir," she agreed quietly before going back to work.

Fifty minutes later Roy was at the Elricsdoorstep, and Trisha was answering the door. "Thank you for coming," she gave him a slight smile. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude to you, I was just shocked at how my eldest acts now these days. He was always a trouble maker before, but now…" she let the sentence trail off.

"It's no problem,ma'am, I'm sure I would have felt the same way."

"That however," she began again, "is only the first half of the problem. The second half is this." Trisha led him to a doorway and pointed her slender hand at a chair in the other room.

'Oh' was his first thought, but Trisha was speaking again.

"He's been like this for quite a while. Moping, bored, antagonistic, depressed, I suppose the list could go on. I had hoped you might be able to help him."

Oh no, Roy thought. She can't possibly mean, but apparently she did. What had she heard that made her think he was the man for this job? Hughes would be better suited to this than him!

"I asked because I thought if you could get him riled up that he might cheer up."

Bait? His mind was incredulous and he almost laughed. However, instead of laughing like he wanted to, he agreed to Trisha's (insane) plan.

"I'll start dinner while you talk to him. Alphonse! Come help me please!"

Al stared at him for a moment when he reached his mother. Then he looked at his brother, back to his mother, to Roy and back again. Roy almost grinned as the youngest Elric shook his head and muttered, "good luck," to him.

Roy approached the young alchemist who seemed to be pouting in the chair.

"Hello, Fullmetal."

The boy nearly _jumped_ out of his chair in shock. Golden eyes were wide with slight horror and surprise.

"_You_. Whata'ya want? Bastard." He tacked on for good measure.

"Your mother thought that it might help if you talked to me. So, why don't you talk instead of pouting like a five year old who doesn't get their way?"

Roy knew several ways to insult Fullmetal and get a nice reaction out of him. "So?" he asked again. "Or are you so scared that your mental functions shorted out?" Roy _knew_, just knew that somehow that short joke would provide an entertaining reaction.

He watched as Fullmetal ground his teeth together and snapped back, "Can't go five minutes without stabbing me with insults?"

Roy was delighted with this reaction, and proceeded to poke and prod some more at Edward's height and mental prowess. By the time dinner was ready, Edward was fuming and Roy swore he could see smoke rising from his head.

Dinner was a tense affair due to Fullmetal's foul temper after his prodding, and as much as Al tried to draw his brother into conversation, he was reproofed. Trisha seemed satisfied her son was no longer moping, or 'pouting' as he had entitled it. Hohenheim on the other hand seemed fed up with Edward's attitude in general, and Roy could see a storm was brewing. Fullmetal seemed to sense it as well, and Trisha was glaring at her husband, and was Al shifting closer to him? – he was!

As Al sidled closer Fullmetal seemed to lean forward across the table, and Hohenheim met him half way. Trisha sighed and stood, motioning him and her youngest son to the living room.

"I'm sure," she said dryly, "that we'll be much safer in here and still be able to hear their conversation."

"It gets dangerous?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," Al was agreeable. "Dad and Brother fight like the world's going to end. They get really angry and fed up and start yelling. I think it's because they actually like each other now."

"So…this is good for them?"

"Yes," Trisha agreed with Alphonse. "It's perfectly fine. Anything they break they can fix."

"Except for that antique vase, remember Mom? The one Brother threw at Dad's head?"

"If that's the case, I almost wonder why your brother never threw anything at my head. I got him steamed up enough for that."

Al donned a secretive smile. "It's partly because Brother at least has some respect for you. And the other half, well, I'm only guessing."

"And?"

"Oh, well, the office – yours – for the most part debated whether you acted like father and son, or a married couple."

Al paused, and Roy wanted to tear his hair out. "So?" he managed to ask between gritted teeth.

The boy shrugged and remarked casually, "They decided it was more like an old married couple."

"Did – or does - your brother know of this?"

Al's eyes got to be the size of saucers. "I don't know! It was what Breda and Havoc told me one afternoon when I overheard them discussing you and Brother!"

Roy twitched and stared at a wall for a few minutes. "Well. I know whose pay I'm not raising."

From the kitchen he could hear shouting and breaking dishes, but neither of the Elricsso much as twitched a muscle in their bodies. Al even _yawned_.

Roy happened to glance at a clock and his eyes got wide. Ten o'clock? Already? He had to be up early tomorrow!

"Excuse me, ma'am, Alphonse, but I have to go. I'm supposed to be at an early meeting in the morning." He smiled slightly.

"Oh!" Al exclaimed with shock. "I forgot! It's a Friday tomorrow!"

"It generally comes after Thursday. By the way, Mrs. Elric, I _do_ need to speak to your eldest about his military career. If you could send him to my office Tuesday morning that would be perfect."

Trisha nodded and let him out of the house and as he walked to his car, he nearly shook his head. It seemed Fullmetal hadn't changed a bit.

Alphonse stared out the door after the Brigadier General. He had always liked the man, and tonight it had reinforced his thoughts. General Mustang was poised, polite, interested, and kind for the most part. He didn't do much without a reason. Smiling to himself, he stepped into the kitchen and called to his brother, "The Brigadier General just left. He said he had a meeting early tomorrow morning."

His brother stopped his arm movement, and looked at him. "Yes…?"

"He wants you to come in Tuesday morning to discuss your military career."

"What military career?"

Al sighed. "Just go talk to him. He was nice enough to ask instead of order – he can order you, you know."

"Shuddup, Al."

His temperamental brother seemed to be relenting however, and that meant he probably would go – an hour or two late. Al thought that was probably why the General hadn't set a specific time for his brother to come see him. Smart, Al added to his list. The General is also sneaky and maneuvering as well.

Within a moment, Al had run up the stairs and to his room where he locked the door tightly, and began to laugh. He had only told General Mustang about the office talking about his relationship with his brother because it had amused him, and he thought the man might be interested in what was going on. Apparently he was, because it looked as if the man might rip someone's head off.

A married couple, Al thought laughing. He had differed in opinion from everybody else. There was no familial relationship between those two. There was a bond though, and Al knew the darkest secret of his brother. Knew that his brother had been attracted to that man for some time and hadn't done a thing.

Al had only helped fast forward this process of them realizing that perhaps they didn't have to fight all the time – that they had something in common, something they could talk about - like he had done tonight with his mother and the General. He smiled. Everything was falling into place. Things were going exactly as he wanted them to and soon, his brother would find that he was wanted and cared for. And when that happened, Al could go and ask Mei out. But first, he'd have to call Winry and tell her that brother didn't like women. He cackled as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Win, I have the biggest news!"

On (late) Tuesday morning, Edward sauntered into Mustang's office. He was smug, he was pretty sure the bastard would be aggravated by now. He had tried to stay in bed as long as possible, but with his brother and mother nagging him to get up, it hadn't worked so well.

So, he had sulked and dragged his feet all the way to the office. And the moment he had opened the door, the office had given him a strange look, and Hawkeye had given him another look that said, 'don't be difficult'.

He wouldn't be _that_ difficult. In fact, he'd be a good boy today and see what the bastard wanted.

He banged Mustang's door open and shut it just as hard before plopping on the sofa.

"Yo, Bastard. What did ya need me for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about where you're going with your military career – if you're going to stay, or if you want to go."

"If I want to go?" Ed was actually stumped. Mustang was going to let him leave the military?

"You did accomplish your goals right, so you don't need the military anymore?"

"Well…I-I guess not." He wasn't hesitant and stumbling! Man up, he told himself. Otherwise the bastard's going to pull one over you.

"Unless you want to stay."

Did he want to stay? Well, no, not really. He'd be stuck wearing the damned uniform and he didn't like that one bit. He also didn't like being ordered around.

Yet…he could help people, make a difference. Not let incompetent soldiers get killed because they couldn't take care of a chimera or a rogue alchemist…was it worth it?

"Fullmetal?"

"Hold on!" he snapped. "I'm thinking!"

Mustang leaned back in his chair and Edward propped his head in his hand to think it through. Could he? Would he be able to? No, he wouldn't be able to put up with orders. He absolutely knew that he did want to help, but he couldn't do it if he was given orders.

"Hey, what does a civilian consultant do?"

The bastard leaned forward and pressed his hands to the desk. "It's basically what you are now. Under a single commanding officer, acting as part of the military and under military law, but also under your own power to do as you'd like handling the missions. Why?"

"I was just curious, is all."

Mustang looked at the desk. "The military always wants skills, and they will gladly take anyone who will work for them, however little."

"Hmm," Edward hummed beneath his breath.

"Why? Are you thinking of becoming one, because I don't think that'd work out very well because right now you are pretty much a civilian consultant."

"You'd be my commanding officer still, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would still be your commanding officer. Besides curiosity, why did you ask?"

"Are you asking me why truthfully?"

He saw the man's eyebrow twitch upward with surprise.

"All right then, Fullmetal. I'll take the bait and answer your question. Yes, I'm asking you truthfully, because I am truly concerned about you and would like to know your position on what you're going to be doing with your future. If you're staying or going."

"Right. Okay. Thanks. I'll tell you why. Because at one point I was thinking of becoming one…but I really don't want to be part of it anymore."

Mustang nodded and pulled a piece of paper from the desk. "Sign at the bottom, it's your resignation papers. You'll be retired a few months from now."

Ed gave Mustang a snotty look. "A few months from now?"

Mustang just stared him down with that smirk, and Ed rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll take it!"

"It's too bad you're not staying, they'd be ecstatic if you did, but because you're not they're going to always pursue you." Mustang looked down and signed the paper before adding it to a stack that probably went to Hawkeye. "That's it, Fullmetal. You're dismissed."

Edward stood up and tossed a wave over his shoulder as he exited to the main office where his military friends were _still_ staring at him.

"What the hell are you staring at me for? I didn't grow a second head, did I?"

"No, it's not that Boss…" Breda began.

"Winry Rockbell called," Havoc said. "And she said something very interesting and we were wondering if it were true or not."

Hawkeye seemed to sigh regretfully as the men abandoned their tasks to talk to Edward.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "What did she say?"

"It wasn't to us, but to Hawkeye, you know, the phones are loud so you can hear both sides of the conversation…"

"The point," Ed demanded.

"She said that you liked men."

The silence stretched on and on until Edward finally spoke. "And where did she get this idea?"

The men shifted on their seats. "Apparently your brother let something like that slip."

"It doesn't matter; I don't like men or women. In fact, I could probably care less about either."

"So," Fuery volunteered, "you're asexual?"

Ed thought it through. "Yes. I'm nonsexual."

"You're a brave, brave, kid." Havoc intoned. "At your age there was nothing more interesting than girls."

Ed smiled thinly. "Good for you, Havoc."

He shut the office door behind him and could hear Falman's whisper, "Did we offend him?"

Back at home, Edward pounced on his brother. "Why'd you tell Winry I liked men?"

"I thought it might be easier saying that than telling her you were asexual because then she'd try to get you to be heterosexual…"

"But if I'm homosexual she'll still try to change me!"

"But not as badly!"

Al was cheerfully optimistic about the whole situation, Ed thought with some annoyance.

"Don't do it again! She called Hawkeye and the whole office heard!"

"I didn't know she'd call Ms. Hawkeye. If I had known I wouldn't have said anything."

If he had known, Ed thought dryly, he would have told her not to say anything. He couldn't even really blame his brother. Al was simply trying to help him. And I can forgive him for that.

Ed gave his brother a quick hug. "Thanks, Al. It means a lot to me."

Al's eyes crinkled. "Not at all."

Ed was pouting again. Al knew this even without looking at his brother. He was quite adept at feeling his Brother's emotions. Why his brother was pouting was a whole 'nother story. Even _he_ couldn't guess what his brother was thinking. Ed had become more remote in the last few weeks, whether it was because of his upcoming dismissal from the military or his pining – as much as Ed refuted it – for the Brigadier General. Al would guess but his brother was unpredictable so he could be way off base. Al chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye hoping to catch onto what his brother was thinking or pondering, but, well, he just sat there with that same pouty face he got when he was aggravated or irritated. Al had to resist laughing. He wondered how people could find his brother un-cute. His brother was _very_ cute. He had Gracia and Winry to back him up on it. Speaking of cute, they should go have dinner with the Hughes's again soon. It would be nice to see Elysia again. "Brother," he asked. "Let's go have dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Hughes sometime this week, yes?"

"Sure, we can do that, Al."

Food always got his attention. As Ed stared at him, he cocked his head and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Al let a smile curve his mouth. "You and why you're pouting."

Ed blinked at him once and the pouty face came back.

"I'm not pouting!"

"Denial is never a good thing," Al teased his brother and Ed growled.

"Just _what_ are you referring to?"

"Oh," Al said innocently, "Nothing much. I just wonder why you didn't tell – "

"Ow!" Al shouted in surprise as Ed whacked him on the arm and laughed.

"Serves you right for teasing me!"

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Al was pouting this time.

"I do! You were going to say something about Mustang! I know it!"

"I was not! I was going to ask why you didn't tell me that you were thinking of quitting the military earlier!"

"I thought you always knew." Ed lowered his head which Al took as his apology.

"Well, I didn't know if you were going to stay after…" he let the sentence hang, but his brother didn't grab the bait this time. "In any case, you're going to need to decide what you're going to do. That is, you will probably end up in the alchemy business right?"

"Right." Ed's confirmation of this didn't make Al feel any better as he had already known his brother's answer.

The clock continued to tick in the background. "So, what _were_ you thinking about?"

Ed laughed and turned to face him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked and got up walking away.

"That's not fair, Brother!"

"Life isn't fair," his brother's voice floated back to him from the kitchen serenely.

Al was going to throttle him. He started after his brother who was standing at the edge of the stove with a pot on it.

"Pasta again?" Al nearly groaned. Ed twisted his head around to get a good look at his younger brother.

"What's wrong with pasta?"

"We've had it so much lately!"

"Really?"

_Really!_ Al thought to himself. Was his brother that clueless as to when they ate? He hoped not, because his brother certainly ate a lot. Enough for two at some points. Al snickered in his mind. It sounded like Ed was pregnant!

He burst out laughing and doubled over, holding his stomach, unable to contain his amusement. Clutching his sides, he could barely answer his brother when asked what was the matter. Al knew that if Ed ever found out, he was likely to be decapitated. Very decapitated. In a very painful way. He nearly chortled again at the image of Ed trying to decapitate him.

Dinner ended up being chicken when Ed burned the pasta. He had wrested his answer out of Al by chasing him around the house several times before tackling him to the floor.

And then they were both laughing. Ed hadgrinned down at his younger brother who was smiling back just as broadly and shook his head.

"Crazy."

"Mhmm." Al hadconfirmed.

Ed shook his head again and stood up, "Well, I guess we'll have chicken," he had said as he looked at the burned pasta.

"That's too bad." Al wasn't really sad about it at all. Who wanted pasta three times in a week anyways?

Ed seemed to sense the hidden sarcasm in the comment and turned another deadly glare on his brother and Al just held his hands up in a peace gesture.

Mustang sat next to his best friend in the bar, swirling his drink in his glass. "Maes," he began, "Have you heard from either Elric in the last few days?"

Maes stared at him for a moment, determining his mood. "Yes. They're coming over to have dinner tomorrow. Just the two of them."

"Ah."

"Are you worried about Ed, Roy?" Maes felt his smirk growing.

Roy shot him a look. "No, Fullmetal can take care of himself well-enough."

"But don't you care about him?"

"What are you getting at, Maes?"

"I'm just curious."

"You're never _just _curious. What do you really want?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

Roy blinked at him with an expression that said 'I'm not amused. Answer me or I'll be forced to do something I wouldn't like.'

"I'm just worried about him is all. He and Alphonse both have had a rough time and they've handled it spectacularly well for being kids. I'm just surprised their mother hasn't forbidden them from leaving the house."

"They act like a real family again. I saw it. The boys are happy, and I couldn't be happier for them. I just feel uneasy is all. Plus you're always saying I should trust my gut."

"Yes, and you're an idealist."

Another Roy look. Maes couldn't help taunting his friend. "I know you like looking after the Elrics, you've done it for so long. I wonder how you're going to cope if they decide to move back to Risembool?"

"I wouldn't worry," Mustang said dryly. "There they'd be far away from any dangers that I could potentially get them into."

"Even if that's the case, you won't have that to worry about for much longer. Ed's leaving the military."

"Yes. I'm glad he is. He shouldn't be in the military. It doesn't suit him."

"You respect him." Maes didn't marvel at this insight, it wasn't like either was so different.

Both were idealists of sorts, and they had their reasons for being so. Roy had achieved most of what he had desired and Ed's idealism, well, that was one of the more complicated things Hughes was planning on working out.

Roy seemed to instantly know what he was thinking about, if the look he was getting - serious and interested - was anything to go by. "Don't even try to figure out Fullmetal. He has his own code."

"You know," Maes added on the side, "You're going to have to start calling him 'Edward' soon, because he won't have his state name anymore."

Roy's mouth didn't move an inch. "And that is when I will. For now he is still a subordinate under my command and, therefore, I'll call him by his proper title."

Maes snorted into his drink with amusement. "What a load of crap! Roy, I'm in the military and we still use first names. You call the rest of your subordinates by their first names when you're all off duty. Why are you so distanced from Ed?"

"I'm not distanced!"

"What did I say about denial, hmm?"

Roy sighed, gave up, relaxed, and truly smiled at his friend. "It was nice to talk again, Hughes."

Eyes narrowed, Maes analyzed his friend some more. Roy was relaxing – he hadn't drunk that much alcohol yet – and seemed at ease, even friendly. That could be potentially dangerous, and if Roy was feeling picky today, well, then there was certainly something he could do home alone since his lovely wife and adorable daughter were having a girls night out.

As Hughes ordered another whiskey, Havoc wandered up to them grinning. "Hey, ." He greeted his superiors with a slight salute.

"Havoc." Roy didn't seem interested in entertaining his subordinate tonight.

"Did you hear thatHawkeye's got a date tonight? She was talking to Winry about it after work."

"Riza's got a date?" Maes had something else to poke his nose into.

"Yeah, apparently."

"Grumman's going to go _nuts_. She's his precious granddaughter. I pity the poor fellow who's taking her out. Who is it by the way?"

"Some guy from over in security. John something."

Hughes eyebrows did a dance on his forehead as he glanced at his best friend.

Roy waved his fingers telling him to be off.

But first Maes turned to Havoc, "Be sure to get him out of here reasonably sober. If he comes into work tomorrow looking like crap, Hawkeye'll stack up more work on him."

Hughes gave another cheerful smile and Havoc sat in his vacated seat.

"So, Chief, I saw the Boss yesterday shopping with his and Al at his side. It was quite adorable. He acted like a rabbit when he saw me though – he ran the other way as fast as he could. I didn't know he was so skittish about being seen in public."

"I think it had more to do with that you saw him shopping than anything else."

Havoc grinned and ordered his beer. As he sipped it he said, "The Boss has in general been very nervous lately. I thought he'd be happy to be getting out of the military."

Roy looked at Havoc. "Jean," he said and then swore softly in his mind, Hughes' comment coming to mind, "I'd hope he was happy. It _was_ his decision after all."

"But, why would he be nervous?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

Havoc gave him an 'are you crazy?' look. "If I do, he's likely to kill me!"

"I highly doubt that, Jean. Fullmetal likes you as far as I was aware. He likes you all, I believe."

Jean looked at his commanding officer with something like amusement. "We know. He doesn't say it, but he shows it more often than not. Fixing things, helping out…the list goes on. What I really can't understand is why you hate each other."

"Hate is a strong word, Havoc."

"Then how would you describe it?"

"What's with all this philosophy tonight? Both you and Hughes – there's not a conspiracy going on, now is there?"

"Not as far as I was aware." Havoc's grin sent chills down his spine.

They both sat in silence for the next ten minutes and it was broken when Roy spoke. "We benefit mutually from one another. I wouldn't call us friends and we don't have any deeper relationship, so, acquaintances?"

"A little more than that, I should think, Chief. Al told me that you and Ed _did_ get along somewhat when you had dinner with them. You're friends, and both you and he are denying it."

"Thank you for your input, Jean."

"You're welcome!" the cheerful man lit his cigarette and attempted to get the waitress to come closer.

Some people were just helpless to temptation, Roy thought.

The morning of Ed's resignation dawned far more quickly than he had anticipated. And as Ed showered, he thought back to the dinner he had had with Hughes and his family.

_ "Ed," the man's voice was soft, he had pulled him aside to talk to him privately, "I think you and Roy should talk it out." _

"_What out?" he had asked. Hughes had shaken his head and replied, _

"_You should know. But if you truly don't, I'll tell you. You both benefited greatly from working together. And I know you both respect each other, don't deny it, and I think you should continue to work together. Now that you're out of the military you have the chance to become friends and another alchemist to look over your theories – "_

"_Hughes," Ed tried to interrupt. _

"_Think about it Ed, that's all I'm asking. Think about it." _

_Hughes had left it at that and they'd taken their coats off the rack and thanked Gracia for the meal, hugged Elysia good-bye and trudged home. _

_Al had asked what Hughes had said to him and when Ed repeated the conversation to his brother, Al had just nodded but didn't say anything for once._

"_You're not going to say anything?"_

"_Why should I? Mr. Hughes covered it all." _

"_You agree with him?" _

"_Yes I do. Because we may work well together but having another experienced alchemist see our notes will be very helpful. Please ask him for us, Brother." _

Ed knew he couldn't refuse his brother. He stroked his hands through his hair smoothing shampoo in and relished the feeling of water cascading down his body. As he climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he scrubbed the fog away from the mirror and leaned close to see the red high in his cheeks. Scowling, he scrubbed at it with his hand and when it still didn't go away, he dropped his hand to his brush and began combing out his hair. Thankfully, his hair wasn't tangled and it didn't take long to brush.

Bathroom run done, toast buttered, shoes on, he was ready to head out. Al waved good-bye to him from the front window and Ed lifted his hand in turn before he turned the corner. Around the corner he stepped up his pace to a fast walk.

Even if he didn't have automail anymore, he still didn't like being stared at, it made him nervous. His walk to work was never very far, twenty minutes at the shortest**, **forty at the longest, and today it took him thirty-three; he counted, because this would be the last time he'd be walking this way for work. He shouldn't feel sad about this, he reprimanded himself. It was a good thing that he was getting out of the military. He didn't need them anymore. Goal achieved. And Mustang certainly didn't need him anymore. He was almost at his goal.

It was then he remembered his promise to Mustang to return the money. _Well,_ he thought, _you're not getting it yet!_ He snickered and hell, he was starting to sound like Al! Ed thought _I_ _need to man up some _ - not that Al wasn't manly, he was (taller that is), and take ahold of his mind and make it cooperate with him, not go off in any direction it so chose. Which it seemed to be doing lately. Well, soon he'd be at work and there'd be nothing left for him to do besides relax until he turned eighteen, and then he could go find a suitable job somewhere.

Havoc was the one who greeted him at the door and swept the inner door open as well, joyful for some odd reason. He hated to ask but… "Did something good happen last night?"

"Why, yes! Thank you for asking! I'm going out on a date tonight!"

"Congratulations," Ed smiled at his friend. "I'm happy for you."

Ed entered the Brigadier General's room and closed the door. "Hey." He told the man behind the desk.

"Hello." The man replied and turned a paper towards the young man who read it quickly.

_Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist…honorable discharge for exemplary service…._

Well, he thought, I don't know if it was exemplary, but I did serve.

"You just need to sign the bottom line." He was told.

Ed picked up the pen and scribbled his signature in blocky writing.

Mustang picked up his own pen and scribbled his own below it, making sure to date the form before putting it into a small pile.

"Your watch," the man reminded him.

The silver was heavy in his hand as he passed it to Mustang. But when he let go of it, he didn't feel any metaphorical freedom, he just felt relief at not having to take commands from anyone anymore.

"What'll happen to the watch?"

"It'll be melted down to just silver and a new watch will be made from it."

"It's not going into a museum? I _am_ famous after all!"

He almost got a laugh out of the man whose lips twitched upwards. "No. Congratulations Edward. You're a free man."

Ed grinned. "And it feels –"

He was interrupted as the phone rang. Mustang held up one hand, then closed all but one finger, singling him to wait that he'd only be a minute.

"Hello? Brigadier General Mustang speaking."

He watched as Mustang nodded, then saw his face go slightly pale. He nodded once. And replied sharply. "I'll do my best. Yes. Thank you. Good-bye."

Mustang looked up at him. "I think I'm going to need your help again. I'll pay you."

The dead serious look almost scared Edward, but he swallowed and asked, "What do you need?"

"Yesterday a person was murdered. They were working on a secret project for the military. It has to do with alchemy and not that many alchemists even knew of it. I was one of the few. In fact, I'd heard of them from your brother. But I'm afraid one of them killed."

Ed's mouth opened alchemist – as in free-lance, it wasn't "It's not -?"

"Russell Tringham was brutally murdered."

Ed's first thought was 'Russell?' and then 'Good!' but after a seconds thought the good turned to, 'That's really _not_ good.'

"What about his younger brother, Fletcher?"

"He's on a train bound for here at this moment. He'll be arriving late this evening. I hope you'll be there to meet him at the station and bring him to this address." The man wrote down something on a scrap of paper and handed it over the desk. "Thank you. I know I just released you but –"

"I'm doing it because Russell was a friend. I'd do it even if you hadn't asked for my help."

Mustang's mouth raised in a slight grin.

"And I don't need to be paid. Think of this as a gift or something, Mustang."

The man's mouth twitched up into a grin and he nodded, pleased with the kid's reaction.

"I'll see you later then, Edward. Remember, if you tell Alphonse, tell him that he can't say anything to anyone else."

"I will. See ya."

Ed didn't see Mustang staring at the door long after he left, all Ed could think of was Fletcher. Poor kid, he was probably in his darkest moments, contemplating the worst things in life, suicide or revenge maybe? Fletcher was only a kid – about eleven or twelve perhaps. Ed knew the despair of losing a sibling, and he knew he had to help Fletcher.

As he nudged his way into the house he nearly ran into his mother.

"Mom," he smiled. He was doing that more lately, he noticed. "Hey. I was just looking for Al."

"He's in his room, darling."

"Thanks!"

He headed up the stairs, thumping his foot on the top step as he moved too quickly. He swore and dashed into Al's room.

"I've got bad news!" he declared.

Ed's voice got low and conspiratorial.

"Russell Tringham was murdered yesterday. I have to pick Fletcher up at the station and bring him to Mustang later. You can't come, but I wanted to let you know."

"No!" Al whispered. "It's not possible!"

"But it is."

Eyes lowered Al sat still. "Poor Fletcher."

"Yeah. Poor Fletcher."

The Elrics were silent for quite a while and then Al spoke again. "So, are you discharged from the military?"

"As free as a bird."

"Some birds aren't free!"

Al's comment started a wrestling match which he won. "Surrender!" he laughingly teased his brother. "Surrender or I'll tickle you!"

Ed shrieked with laughter, but his mind was on much more pressing issues than playing around with Alphonse.

He picked up a subdued, un-cheerful Fletcher at the train station at about ten thirty-eight. The boy was beyond quiet, walking so silently next to Ed that the older boy had to constantly check to see if he was there.

Ed nudged him in the shoulder. "The guy you're going to see, answer all his questions no matter what. He's a good-guy, I promise."

Fletcher looked up with dead eyes. "Okay." Then he looked down again. Gently Ed draped his arm around Fletcher's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish I could do something…but this pain won't fade. Not in the least. Not until you learn to deal with it, and eventually you will."

"I don't have any family."

"Sure you do, you have us. Al and me. We're your family."

Ed glanced down at the address in his hand and looked up at the house number. This was it. This was the Bastard's house. He felt the heat in his cheeks and wished it would go away as he knocked. Of course Fletcher had to look up at this moment and his head was looking to the side. "Do you like this person?" he was asking as the door opened "'Cause Brother always blushed when he had a crush on somebody."

Fletcher may have been cute, but he'd be joining his brother soon if he didn't but a sock in it.

When he managed to get some of his blushing under control, he looked up at Mustang and said, "I brought him."

Mustang was looking very relaxed – but didn't he always? – yet now, he was comfortable and seemed to be slightly amused. He was wearing black slacks and an un-tucked white shirt with multiple buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Compared to him, Ed thought, I look like I just got out of a workout! Ed's khaki's and simple black t-shirt seemed to be dusty and dirty.

"Good. Come in. Both of you." He greeted them.

He stepped inside Mustang's house for the first time and looked around. It was a nice place, modernized yet at the same time had a very antique feel to it.

"We'll go talk in the living room," the man said and nodded to a door further down the hallway. Ed and Fletcher left their shoes and coats at the doorway and padded down the hallway after Mustang.

The living room was cozy, a big fire raging in the fireplace, a large sofa that could easily fit four, and two comfortable looking chairs with a table between them. There was also a large shelf of books on one wall, and next to the sofa there was a small coffee like table that held file folders that Mustang had apparently been going through.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

They both murmured they'd like some water. When Mustang came back he was carrying a tray with two glasses of water, wine for himself**, **and a plate of…sandwiches.

Mustang shrugged as he caught Ed's inquiring glance.

"I thought Fletcher might be hungry."

Fletcher thanked him and picked up a sandwich.

Mustang leaned back in his chair and continued to speak. "Now. Fletcher, I know it's going to be tough, but I need the details of the days before your brother's murder and anything that might be relevant to why he died. Can you do that for me?"

Fletcher nodded.

"Who knew about your research?"

Fletcher swallowed his bite and replied, "Some Generals in the military, a couple scientists, but they're being detained, my brother and I."

"Is there any possible way that someone else found out?"

Fletcher shrugged. "I don't know. My brother and I never said anything to anyone and the Generals – I don't know them. The two scientists and I got to know each other. They could have let something slip though."

"I'm one of the Generals and General Hammand is the other. We didn't say anything, so one of your scientists did. Where are they currently?"

Ed dropped in on the conversation. "It doesn't have to be them. Was the factory tapped?"

"I wouldn't know."

Mustang paused and looked at Ed. "You think it was tapped?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, if you look at it like I am, then one of the scientists, even you or your brother may have been tagged with a bug and it could have fallen off, Fletcher. Were there any visitors?"

"Tons."

"Are there any records?" Mustang interjected.

"Not many, but there are a few."

"I'll need those."

Fletcher nodded. "I think…my brother and I were actually getting somewhere with our experiment. But after Brother's death, well, I destroyed it. It's not worth it anymore. It may be a great thing, this plant alchemy, but if people are going to fight over it…"

"That was a good decision. Did you destroy the notes?"

"I burned them all to ashes."

For the next few hours both Ed and Roy quizzed the young boy on what he knew, what he saw and what he heard and by the end of it they were no closer to any actual answers.

Sighing, Roy tugged on the ends of his hair and stood up. "I have a guestroom and Fletcher is welcome to spend the night. If you would like to sleep on the couch you're welcome to it. It is –" he looked at the clock, "-almost two thirty. I don't want to let you walk home at this hour."

"I'd be fine even if I did."

"I'd appreciate it if you gave me peace of mind and spent the rest of the night here."

Ed pouted for a moment before saying, "I need to call Alpho-my mother then."

"The phone's in the hallway."

Ed picked up the phone and discussed the sleeping arrangements with his mother, and in the background he could hear Al yell, "Have fun!" And "Becareful!" he snarled and hung up.

Mustang had deposited the blankets on the sofa and Ed settled down to sleep.

Mustang was a good host; he made breakfast for the three of them and didn't complain – much – when Ed proceeded to gobble up most of his food. Fletcher was quiet and ate very little, mostly just picking at his food in silence.

"Fletcher, what are you thinking about?" Ed's concern didn't stem from _true _concern, he was concerned, but more about what Fletcher would do to mess up the investigation.

Fletcher raised his head. "What I'm going to do now. I don't have any living family members, not with my dad and mom being dead."

"Any relatives?"

"None that I know of." Fletcher was subdued.

Roy spoke up, "Social Services – a part of the military – will come get you. You'll then be placed in a temporary home until they can find somewhere permanent to place you."

Ed was about to open his mouth, but Mustang shook his head. "There's not much of a choice. The military has cracked down on what you call orphans and all of a sudden they care about the children in Amestris."

Roy and Edward didn't get out of the house until after a good three hours, during which there were twelve chess games, eight checker games**, **four arguments, and one social service worker who picked up Fletcher.

After Fletcher had left Mustang nodded to Ed and said quietly, "I'm going to send Havoc and Falman out to investigate the actual scene of the crime – that way we'll know what's actually going on. You will stay here – you hear that? – because you're not military and if you get injured there's no telling the grief I'm going to get from the people who care about you."

Edward scowled. "I'm not going to get injured."

Mustang gave him _that_ face.

Ed grumbled a bit more kicked the floor petulantly and then stubbornly agreed like it was his idea all along. Roy just gave him a blissful smile.

"And what will you be doing?"

"What I normally do, paperwork."

Ed sniffed and exited the house without a backwards glance and got to the edge of the street before the older man caught up with him. The two of them walked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Roy spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Edward gave him a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wasn't he your friend?"

Ed shrugged. "Not really. I knew him, we were acquaintances but we never got along. Alphonse was more like a friend to them."

Roy shuffled his feet slightly and sighed. "Well, I'd been coming from the angle that it might have been related to you."

"To me?"

Roy wondered why the boy was so confused. It wasn't as if he didn't know that people were out to get him!

"You stepped on quite a few toes when you were in the military. A lot of people are still angry at you. I'd be careful if I were you."

"If I stepped on toes, they deserved it."

That was a cheerful thought. The boy certainly had his own brand of justice - and charm.

Roy felt his shoulders shake in a laugh. Edward wasn't the least bit sorry about it. He worked for results and if those results were at odds with everybody else then in Ed language _– fuck them –_ and just find a different way around the problem.

That still didn't solve their current problem of why the Tringham's were killed. Despite what Fletcher had said Mustang knew that their project wasn't that important – nothing that would get him killed.

So, what was it then? Roy had pondered this from multiple angles and he was falling short besides the one obvious connection – the Elric brothers.

He hated to admit it to himself and Edward, but he was quite sure the boy was wrong and this had everything to do with him. All he had to do was prove it.

Upon reaching Ed's street, Roy put out an arm to stop him. "I know you think it's all unconnected to you, but I'm positive it is. I'm going to find that evidence."

"When you prove it come find me." The brat said smugly with delight. "Until then I'll be working the case from the accurate angle."

Roy felt his teeth grinding together and had the strange urge to bash the kid over the head – and realized Ed must have felt like this for years.

Sighing, Roy trudged back towards the military complex more than a bit confused about his reaction. Even if somebody were after Ed, why should he worry? The boy could very well hold his own in a fight.

So, where was this protective instinct coming from? Roy wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer to that question anytime soon.

As he worked his way through military corridors towards the records room he thought up keywords to unsolved murders that might be linked to his youngest former subordinate.

He settled on 'unsolved', 'alchemy', 'transmutation', 'murder', 'experiment', 'no suspects' and 'brutal' in hopes that something would appear.

His first stop was the unsolved murder's case files. The section was large enough that it warranted its own room. Once he had retrieved the key from the clerk he looked for the section with murder. The boxes of files took up two walls, three shelves deep, and some of them were so large that Roy wondered what he was doing. With a precise movement he studied the labeled signs above looking for 'no suspects'. When he had found that, a wall of those - who knew that there were so many unsolved cases in Amestris – he realized his task was going to be a bit harder than he imagined. He'd have to look at each and every box for 'brutal' and 'alchemy'. If the file didn't contain either of those things, he was at a loss.

Roy took a deep breath and started at the end. Almost two hours later he was barely past half way through and had pulled out two boxes that were potentially promising. It was about here that Hughes found him.

"Hughes!" Roy spied his victim. Maes for once looked trapped as he glanced about the room.

"Roy, what are you doing?" As Hughes as the question he moved steadily towards the door.

"Another gut instinct that Russell's murder wasn't the first."

Hughes stopped. "You think there were earlier ones?"

"I'm almost sure of it. I vaguely remember things in the paper from years ago when Edward had just joined the military, hmm, he would have been about thirteen or fourteen."

"He'd have already had time to get in trouble," Hughes remarked grimly.

Roy nodded and as the two friends stared at the boxes, Hughes sighed. "I'll start at that end and hopefully we'll be able to make a dent. What are you looking for?"

"Brutal in conjunction with alchemy." Roy pointed at the boxes he had already pulled from the shelf. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were more."

The two men managed to finish when the chime for the seven o'clock shift boomed through the base. Roy yawned and stretched his body out. It was way past lunch and he was starving.

The men looked at the stack of boxes they had compiled – ten in total and nearly groaned. There was still work to be done and as the boxes couldn't be taken from the room, they had to finish now. The clerk who was currently on duty peered around the door and spoke timidly, "There's someone here to see you…"

Maes and Roy watched as Edward stepped into the room closing the door behind him.

"I thought about it," he announced, "And decided that you were probably right, Mustang. So, I came to help."

Maes' relief was tangible. "I'm going to go home to my family then, Roy." He smiled at Ed. "Good luck."

Ed waved good bye and took Hughes' spot. "So, where were you?"

"I believe these ten boxes are related to the murder of Russell Tringham."

Ed's eyes took them in and he nodded as he read the labels. "We'll each do five, then regroup and discuss what we found."

Ed pulled the first box towards him and dove in.

_1913 – March _

_The victim was found by a passerby in an ally way. Originally suspected to be a robbing, it turned out the victim was delivering supplies to a military laboratory working on something confidential. The lab couldn't positively say that the victim was working for them or if he was a simple delivery boy, but it was believed that he may have been a bit of both according to his friends who said he had gotten very secretive in the past few months. They said that he often talked about the Fullmetal Alchemist and his research. When we asked if he had ever spoken with him, the answer was a negative. Fullmetal was apparently just an idol to him – someone he aspired to be. It was also known that he practiced simple alchemy…_

…_.throat slit, body mauled….left to decay…eaten by rats…no suspects…no witnesses…._

Ed rolled his eyes and tossed it to the side, it wasn't exactly what happened to Russell, but it was close.

He opened the next one – from the same year, but this one was _exactly _what happened to Russell that it was scary, and when he looked at the name he felt physically sick. He had worked with this man, this man had helped him and he had been killed because of it!

He hurried through the rest of the files, but nothing else turned up. Most of it seemed to be alchemy gone wrong that was categorized as murder. He would have to notify the clerics of this.

He looked over at Mustang who had laid two files to the side and it wasn't until they put them together that they saw the patter.

1913.

1914.

1915.

"Crap," Ed muttered softly. "Every single one of these people worked for me – had information about my studies. Someone wants that information again."

Roy grimaced. "It's going to be tough to keep you safe if that's the case…"

The two stared into space and their minds began to run wild…

The man was frowning. How had they caught on so soon? He'd been hoping he'd have a bit more time before the kid figured it out. He sighed. If the boy hadn't been so close lipped about his studies and the philosopher's stone then none of this would have happened. Or those strange people who had come to him and at first helped him before they learned he wanted to kill the twerp. Then they did everything imaginable to protect the kid. He grumbled about this for a bit before he gave up. Well, then there was only one thing left to do – right? But it'd have to wait – they'd have to let their guard down first. Then he'd pounce.

Edward shifted his weight uncomfortably on chair in Mustang's living room. He wasn't uncomfortable to be _in_ the house, it was the fact that he was alone with Mustang in his house that made him nervous. Of course he'd heard the rumors, knew that Mustang liked women, but he hadn't tried anything before, had he?

Ed felt his face heat up with embarrassment. He couldn't have a crush on Mustang – could he? And if he did, how long would it last? Crushes did go away, he knew this.

The man in question sauntered back into the room to talk to him about the procedures for his protection.

"First off, I'm going to need a list of everyone you worked with while you were in the military. And second, we need to organize a guard so that they don't get to you either."

Roy handed him a pen and a piece of paper and Ed began writing down all the names he could remember before returning both to Roy.

"You may have to ask Al the rest, because truthfully, I didn't pay that much attention to who I worked with."

"That's the other thing, they probably aren't targeting your mother or Alphonse, but we're not going to take any chances. He and your mother will be sent to Risembool with several guards so they're out of danger. And they'll be trusted guards, hand-picked by Hughes."

"And you're positive they're not targeting him?"

"No - they may be, but it's really you they're after. If he's in the way then they might try to hurt him, but if he's out of the way…"

"You think he's less likely to get hurt."

Edward sighed, and tapped his hand against the cushion of the sofa as he waited for the man's response.

"Yes, that's right. Edward, we need to think of where you're going to stay under guard. It's too hard at a hotel, there's way too many ways for you to get hurt. And you can't stay at your house either, that'll only get you hurt. Is there somewhere you can go that's easy to protect?"

"No…not at all."

"You can stay here with me. And I'd be able to help keep you safe but if that's too _big_ a job, you don't have to."

Edward sneered at the jibe. "As long as you don't order me around we should be fine."

Roy's mouth twitched in amusement. "Well, now is the time to tell your mother and brother."

"Aren't we forgetting my father?"

"I'm simply assuming he's going to do whatever he wants no matter what we tell him, am I right?"

Edward lifted one shoulder helplessly. "Yeah."

"Then there's no need to worry about him. Call your house and talk to them. Ask your brother to pack some clothes for you and bring them here." Roy paused, thought, "Actually, have them all pack their clothes and come here. I'll have their military escorts meet them here and travel to the train station with them. That way I know they'll be together."

The phone was ringing and ringing and,

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, hi, Mom. Can I talk to Al?"

"_Of course, Edward, but where are you?" _

"I'll explain after I talk to Al."

He heard the phone being put down and his mother calling to Al that he had a phone call.

"_Brother?"_

"Hey, Al. I need to talk to you about something and I don't want any arguments about it. If Mustang and I are right, there could be more to Russell's murder than we previously believed. But if that too is true, then we have a really big problem and we need to get you and Mom out of Central as soon as possible."

He could hear Al's breathing from the other line then,

"_What do we need to do?"_

When Ed hung up, he turned to Mustang. "Now what?"

"We wait."

The boy scowled. "I don't want to just wait – we should do something, get ahead, start warning other alchemists – "

The man looked at Edward seriously. "You don't understand do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's killed once this year already, he won't kill until next year."

"Then why are we doing this?" Ed asked as he waved his hands around.

"We're doing this because he could be stalking you. And if he believes your family is out of the way, then he'll solely focus on you."

"But that means – "

"Yes. It means you can't see your family often, if at all. It'll get too dangerous if he really is having you followed."

Ed pressed his palm to his forehead and ground it in, thinking. "I want to know that they're going to be safe no matter what."

"You know Brosh and Ross will take care of them. You trust those two, right? And any men they pick will be just as good."

Edward's body slumped in relief as he looked up at the man. His lips didn't move, but his eyes told the man that he was grateful for picking those two.

"Now hold on while I call…"

They were all grouped in Mustang's living room – staring at each other quite warily. His mother didn't like the idea of leaving her eldest son in the man's claws; she may have gotten to like him somewhat, but it didn't mean she trusted him enough to leave her son here. And besides that, how was she to know that - what were their names? – oh yes, Maria and Denny were not going to betray them.

But Alphonse seemed to know and like them, so she supposed that they were okay if her son liked them. Edward seemed to like them as well.

But with Edward, one never really knew what he was thinking about doing. She remembered she used to be able to tell what he was going to do next to a point, but now…now she could hardly understand him. She was always brought back to the fact that her son had changed so much in the course of the time she had been gone.

Roy Mustang, on the other hand, seemed to be able to predict with uncanny certainty exactly what her son might say or do next. When he passed her he whispered that it was only because he knew the teenage Ed better than she did.

The truth, she thought, was that she wished that they weren't doing this. She could understand if he was killing, but stalking? If he wouldn't touch them, couldn't they just stay here for the rest of the year until time came again and then leave?

But the man denied this. He said a routine needed to be established. A routine that they would stick to and itcouldn't include them. It was when he mentioned that it was a bit like Ed was baiting the man that she spoke up.

"I can't let you do this then! If you're baiting him, what happens if he catches you or tries to kill you?"

"That's what I'm here for. That's what my men are here for. We'll be around him at all times so that he's not left alone. And I don't think he's going to try and make any moves on your son for a couple of months yet, but I'd rather be safe about it."

This really didn't make her feel any better about the whole thing. In fact, it made her nervous to the extent that she almost couldn't breathe.

If he let her baby get hurt…her eyes narrowed at him and he gave her a little smile before motioning everyone up and out of the house, ushering them towards the cars that would take them to the train and to Risembool.

Al held her arm as they stepped into the car. She turned to see her eldest son leaning against the door jamb. And as if he felt her looking at him he raised his hand and waved at her. Al waved back, grinning before air bumping the air, and Ed repeated his action.

Her youngest turned around and spoke quietly in the car. "Whatever they're having us do, they're doing it for a reason. They think it's safer, and Brother would only want to protect us. Protecting me has always been his first priority. That isn't going to change."

It didn't make Trisha feel any better about the fact that she was leaving her son behind, but she could accept his reasoning.

They pulled up to the train station and got out, but as they got out she thought she noticed a strange man lurking in the shadows, but when she looked again he was gone. _They've worked me up so much that I'm seeing things now she thought. When we're on the train I'll feel better._ But even on the train she didn't feel better, and as they left the platform that heavy feeling began to lift and even Al who had seemed positive in the car had faded for a while before the train left.

He shook his head at her. "It's okay. We're just stressed and nervous about this. Everything is going to be fine."

Even though he patted her hand, he seemed nervous still.

Maria smiled at them kindly. "I had to do this once too, but with no communication. We'll call them when we arrive at Risembool and you all will feel better then. You'll know your son is still safe even if you can't see him."

This _did_ make her feel a little better, but it didn't lift the suspicion that there was something wrong. Something that they weren't being told.

When she mentioned this to Al he shook his head again and denied her any suitable answers.

She frowned at him and he turned his head away; it seemed to be in something other than embarrassment**, **however.

"I am sorry," he whispered to her. "But if you know more than the basics you could be in big trouble. Brother and I will try to protect you as long as possible. Mustang will as well…but please try not to ask so much it could put us all into a lot of trouble if you did."

Trisha stared at her son hard. "I just want to know – "

Al's shoulders heaved up and down. "Brother has gotten so used to working with just me, that he often doesn't take in consideration for others around him. That's why he's planned it the way he has. He's simply doing what he's good at."

Irritation wanted to bloom in her breast, but she couldn't let it. She had to admit, Ed who used to charge at things head on seemed to have gained a semblance of coherence in his planning. She wondered if that too was part of Mustang's doing. She settled back in the train and began to watch the passing scenery without too much interest.

A nap would be good and hopefully by then she'd feel better. She stirred in her seat as she was going to sleep, and she dreamed terrifying dreams of monsters who didn't die, of her sons dying, and she shuddered hoping that it was just what she remembered of their story…

Roy now knew where Edward got his passion for family from. When Edward's mother had narrowed her eyes at him**, **he had seen the similarities between mother and son. He touched the top of Edward's head as he watched the car disappear. He wanted to tell the kid that everything would be okay, that everything would work out, but not even he was certain of that.

"Come back inside," he spoke softly, "and you can unpack in the guest room."

Ed turned away from him and slid under his arm heading into the house. "Okay,"

The boy was subdued, worrying for his family Roy surmised and in a way he felt guilty, guilty that he had caused the vibrant boy to dim so much. He knew that no matter the case, Edward was as unlikely to forgive him for this even though he accepted it simply because it was causing his family pain. And he more than knew how Edward felt about family.

He heard the boy tromping up the stairs, and the closing of a door and the undeniable _snick_ of the lock. He turned towards the kitchen so he could make some more coffee and hopefully after that the boy would have fallen asleep.

Ed**, **however, did not do what Roy had thought he was going to do. The young man was still up, his nose in a book, but apparently no worse for the wear. It was as if the entire problem didn't exist at all.

"Edward." He called from the doorway. Ed gave him a brief glance before ignoring him and returning to his book.

"Edward," Roy began again. "You have to get a job. So, tomorrow you are going to look for one. I don't care what it is, but you need something that keeps you out of the house and busy."

Ed sniffed and didn't look up from the book. "Edward. Look at me."

Edward looked up glaring. "What?" he hissed.

"Did you hear me?"

"I heard you loud and clear. I'm busy though – reading through my old notes."

"I'll help then. Give me one."

Ed eyed him before handing over one of the many journals stacked on the floor.

When Roy opened one, he realized they were more like diaries than actual notebooks.

"Did you give me your diary by mistake?"

Edward glanced over at the book Roy held and shook his head. "Nope. Those are my notes."

"These are like diary entries!"

"It's how I wrote them. It's not like I could carry a lot of paper around with me. So I recorded my thoughts as well. You have a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just surprised you're letting me read them."

"They're older, it's not like I'm worried that you're going to make fun of me – or are you?" Ed looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I'm not going to make fun of you, why would you think that I'd do something like that?"

"Because you're an egotistical bastard who thinks everyone and everything belongs to you."

Roy rewarded him with an incredulous look. "That's how you view me?"

"Well…mostly. You're not so bad anymore. I like it when you're not all dressed up as a Brigadier-General. You're more relaxed."

Roy laughed. "Hughes told me I was like a stuffy old man once."

Ed gave him a little grin. "Well, he's right."

Ed's smile faded after a moment. "I'm far too worried about my family to sleep…which is why I'm doing this. I want to be useful."

"Well, this is very useful."

"I know. I'm not as useless as you!"

Roy protested this at great expense. "I'm not that useless. I can sort of do that clap-thing."

"No you can't, you really can't."

He tapped his head. "It's all up here. But I believe I've told you that before, and you're just not listening."

Roy made a face and leaned back next to Edward as he seriously concentrated on reading Edward's journals/diaries. Edward snorted with delight as he read over something he liked in his notes, and Mustang had to admit it was kind of cute.

It wasn't too much longer and he felt the weight of Edward resting against him, body heavy with sleep. Roy shifted his weight from under Ed and let him flump onto the bed.

He drew the covers up and over the boy so he wouldn't freeze and then quietly left the room.

Tomorrow was undoubtedly going to be a big day.

Big day was an understatement. It was probably the weirdest day he'd ever had. Starting with how he had woken up.

"Mustang!" the voice had seemed to come from the sky. He attempted to push it away; he was having a nice dream. It came again and it was shaking, and then it _licked him_. He yelped and pushed at it again and it left as he opened his eyes.

"You know how much a pain you are to wake up?" the voice belonged to an irritated Ed.

"You could have shaken me! Not licked me."

Ed grinned. "I know I just wanted to see your reaction."

Roy grabbed Edward's wrists and rolled him to the side so that he could get free. "What was it that you needed?"

"I think I know another person I forgot about."

"You woke me up for that?"

"Well, it's kinda important; person was a free-lance alchemist that did some research with me right after I joined the military. I mostly ran errands and helped refine the arrays, but not much more than that. He did give me leads though, that's how I completed some of your missions."

"Where is he now?"

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"Name?"

"Mel Justin."

Roy's breath whooshed out of him. "Were you crazy or just _stupid_?"

"Look, like I said, he had useful information and I learned a bit from him. Once he realized who I was, he instantly took to me. He didn't do anything to me."

"Am I ever going to get rid of the urge to smack you senseless?"

Ed laughed. "Probably not."

The man ground his teeth together in annoyance. His helper had come back and told him that the younger Elric and his mother had left Central. But that was okay. He'd deal with the younger after he dealt with _Edward_. The brilliant Fullmetal Alchemist didn't have much longer in his life. He had perhaps a year left, and then he'd lose everything he cared for.

And he had it all planned out exactly how it would happen – he'd take that prideful little brat and tie him down, force him to watch as his life crashed down around his ears, make him pay for what he did.

Roy knew that finding Mel Justin was going to be a pain. He was one of the most elusive and dangerous alchemists in Amestris; doubly so since he was a former State Alchemist. And Edward had befriended him without a problem. It just showed how likable (despite the nasty temper) Edward was.

So, what were they going to do in the meantime?

Apparently Edward was going to eat him out of his house, because he was now on his third sandwich. As if Ed heard him, he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Roy waved a hand at him, motioning him to continue eating. Swallowing, Ed asked, "Are you worrying about finding Mel? If you are, you shouldn't he can take care of himself." Then Ed shrugged. "He's a good alchemist, but not nearly as good as you and I. More dangerous, perhaps. But not better."

And that was only the first thing of his weird day.

The second was minor, but something he was grateful for. Hawkeye let him have the day off so he could get Ed settled. And that was the third thing; getting Ed a job was quite strange.

Ed had the personality of an angry elephant. Yet the library workers took to him instantly. They gobbled up his large brain and his good looks and decided his job was to re-shelve books.

And it seemed Ed was going to be perfectly happy doing this job, so he left him there.

The fourth and final weird thing that had happened today happened only an hour ago – and it was the strangest of all.

They had been sitting on the side of Ed's guest bed when Ed had glanced at him out of the side of his eye and blushed.

Blushing, Ed was blushing.

Why was Ed blushing? The boy seemed to be squirming in place for a moment before he reached over and planted his hands on Mustang's face, keeping him still. Then he kissed him.

Edward kissed him. Then pulled back. And ran away. Out of the house.

Roy pressed a hand to his face and tried to think through what he was going to do.

It wasn't that he disliked Edward, he liked him well and good, but…why was Ed kissing him? Was it just adrenaline or the need to feel protected?

He had to talk to the boy before they did anything else. Before Ed's embarrassment caused him to get in trouble.

He was in his bedroom when he heard the door open and then shut. He heard the footsteps silently creeping up the stairs and the soft click of the door as it closed.

He couldn't hear the clothes falling to the floor – and what a thought that was! – but he was sure of it because within ten minutes Edward's footsteps echoed on the stairs as he crept down them once again.

He heard Ed rummaging through the cabinets and pulling out food to snack upon. He waited until he was sure Edward was digging into his food before he silently went into Edward's room and sat on the bed, lying in wait.

Ed jerked in surprise when he turned on the light to see Mustang waiting for him. Roy let his lips curve up as Ed tried to shrink into himself. Roy shook his head. "I'm not going to bite you."

Ed was wary as Roy stood up and motioned to the bed behind him. "If we don't talk tonight Edward, we need to talk in the morning tomorrow."

Ed's eyelids lowered. "Can we talk tonight?"

"Of course," Roy told him and resettled himself on the bed. "Why don't you sit down?"

Ed took his place on the bed nervously and fidgeted for the first few minutes. "Ed, can you tell me what you were thinking?"

Edward looked embarrassed, "I just thought…I mean, I wanted to see if it was more than a crush."

"More than a crush?"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew I had a crush, but I was curious to see if I kissed you…if it would change anything."

"Did it?"

Ed shook his head. "No, not at all."

Roy let his mouth turn into a grin as he reached for the young man.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Edward. Because you've just piqued my interest in you further."

"Further?" Ed squeaked.

Roy nodded. "Further."

Ed shifted a little closer. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm interested in kissing you again."

He could see the hot burn of the blush Edward was wearing printed on his cheeks.

The man reached for him and pulled the younger towards him.

"Let's see what happens if I do this," he whispered and lowered his head.

When Roy had lowered his head, Ed panicked and tried not to back away, but before he could even move, he was being kissed.

Kissed and kissed and kissed. It felt like it was never going to end. He reached around the man's neck with his arms to hold him still.

When Roy pulled away, the man was watching him with curiosity.

Ed felt his face flushing again and he tried to hide it, but the man wasn't going to have that. He gently grasped one wrist and lifted the hand to his mouth where a kiss was planted in his palm.

"Don't worry so much," the man husked softly. "I'm not going to make fun of you."

Ed pulled back a bit to stare at him. "I know. I'm just embarrassed. I wasn't expecting…"

"You weren't expecting because you don't give yourself enough credit."

Ed turned his face to the side.

"See, this is what I mean, you think you're worthless. You're not."

Roy touched his cheek gently. "I'm not going to hurt you orforce you into anything, even if I am interested in you."

"You can**,** you know, be less gentle." Ed offered and looked up, golden eyes glittering with power. "I know what I want, know that you could very well just kick me out, but you're not. You say that you're interested, but what does that mean to me?"

Roy looked surprised. "I do care about you, whether or not I showed it or realized it. You're unique Edward. You bring things out in people that might otherwise be hidden."

"Yeah – but what does that mean for me? Does that mean we're going to try this thing?"

"I suppose it does," Roy agreed softly.

Ed smiled at him. "Then let us try this, and see what happens."

Roy laughed then kissed him and didn't let go until Ed was breathless and begging for a chance to breathe.

He eased himself back from Roy and studied the man's face. The man who was watching him with interest and amusement.

"Your brother's going to know. Our friends are going to know; there's no way to hide something like this."

"I know. But…what will people say? Will they condemn us for what we're doing?"

"Probably, but alchemists are considered eccentric in the first place, sothis wouldn't be the first time this kind of thing has been put to alchemy. But in any case, tonight is too late to keep talking. We both need some sleep."

Roy stood from the bed. "I'll see you in the morning, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here anymore – not with this at least."

Ed looked down, "I don't care if people talk, and you're the best person to protect me!"

"That may be, but what if something happens that compromises us?"

"We'll be careful. It's what we're good at, right?"

"Ed," Roy shook his head. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Edward rolled over in the bed and muttered a goodnight before closing his eyes.

Roy wanted to laugh. Still so childish! But he knew Edward's feelings; the feeling that Roy might abandon him. They really would have to discuss what they were going to do about that.

Ed woke to a hand on his head brushing back his hair. He stirred against it and opened his eyes. Roy was bending down over him smiling. "Good morning to you. Hughes called and said that they put out a notice for Mel Justin. But no one's seen him in years."

"I can't help there," Ed muttered sleepily and turned over.

"Lazy runt," Roy snorted.

Ed shook his hand at Roy with lethargy. "I'm tired, let me sleep," he spoke muffled into the pillow.

Roy shrugged and closed the door to Ed's bedroom behind him. Ed sat up on the bed after he left with shock "HEY!"

Roy's laughter floated up from the kitchen.

When Ed stepped out of the shower he could smell the coffee brewing and that alone made his stomach growl.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Roy was pouring sugar into a cup without milk.

"For me?" he asked.

Roy handed him the cup and poured sugar and milk into his own.

Their eyes met and Ed felt his face flush again as he stared at the man. The man smiled at him gently. "I've got to go into the office and you have work today."

Ed moved towards the door, but was caught up by Roy who kissed him. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Am I going to stay here?"

"Well, I should hope so! After all, I am the best person to protect you."

"Egotistic bastard."

"You were the one who said it first," Roy laughed as he released Ed. "Enough fooling around, it's time to get going so we're not late."

Al stared out the window at Risembool – no one was answering the phone at Mustang's house, and so he had called the office and heard his brother had a job at the library. It had settled his mind to know his brother was keeping occupied, but what would happen if he were left alone?

The General had informed him there was a soldier in the library at all times watching over his brother.

Well, he hoped that everything would settle down soon. He looked up as Winry called to him. In any case, there were things to be done here.

Edward looked up as Roy entered the house that evening. "Hey," he smiled. "I picked up some takeout that we can eat."

They helped themselves to the food before sitting down at the table and talking about the next steps in the case, and it was at that point that Roy decided to break the news to Edward.

"There was a note in my office today – directed at you. It said that you had less than a year and that the mirror always told the truth."

Ed went still and swallowed. His voice cracked as he spoke, "I know who it is."

"Who is it?"

"It is Mel Justin."

_One Year Later…_

Ed's breath puffed out evenly. His face was relaxed in sleep, not unworried because he forever Roy watched him silently; he shouldn't have been suffering like this. He was seventeen years old and his young life was being erased, stolen from him with every moment he was awake. Sometimes Roy wondered what they could do to keep their demons at bay.

After Ed's revelation that it was a former acquaintance – Mel Justin – whowas terrorizing alchemists who had associated with him, things had happened rather quickly. Edward had sent Alphonse and their mother to stay in Risembool until they figured out what exactly would happen next. But nothing had, nothing at all. There had been no attempts on Edward's or anyone else's life the whole year. Not that they had been expecting anything to happen considering how they profiled it. Still, it had made them nervous the first few months. After those months things had relaxed and well…Roy hated that he loved to say it, but their relationship had progressed.

And it was in these spare moments that they managed to grasp that he was happiest. But now he was worrying about Justin again since their year of quiet was almost up. He guessed they had maybe a month to foil all of the man's plans. Maybe. He still wasn't sure. The months were never exact. There was always a month or two difference between them. He supposed it was the time it took to plan. He also wouldn't want them to be connected now would he?

Edward hadn't stirred awake yet, so Roy took the chance to gaze at him a while longer. But as his gaze drifted towards the clock and read the time he realized that he'd have to get the young man up anyways. As much as he wanted to let Ed sleep, he took his library job seriously and getting up on time was part of that. Not to mention Hawkeye would have _his_ head if he were late to work.

He leaned over the bed and shook Ed's shoulder. "Ed. Ed! It's time to get up."

Ed's sleepy grumble told him that the boy was so far from pleased at being woken up that Roy might get a fist to the face if he didn't back up.

Roy backed up quickly and settled on the edge of the bed until Ed completely woke up. There was a hardness to him even as he woke up, there were no compromises in Ed's world. It was almost always all or nothing. But when Ed opened his eyes, finally, blinking into the sunlight that streamed through the room, Roy couldn't help but think that Ed was at his most vulnerable here. Here, and in his arms. Ed was always open then. He wasn't exactly open now, but he was more, maybe the term was relaxed? now.

Ed turned his head to look at Roy. "Hi," he mumbled. "Time to get up?"

"What do you think?" Roy's smile was amused as Edward pulled himself into a sitting position and touched his hair irritably.

Roy teasingly reached out and planted a hand on the side of his face and turned his cheek to show marks on the young man's cheek from crumpled sheets. Golden eyes locked with his as Ed rose from the bed silently and left him for the bathroom.

Roy wondered at the marvel that was Edward. He moved when Edward left the bathroom to take his own shower and shave. He made it downstairs before Edward, who was still braiding his hair, and put the coffee on so they could drink it on their way to work.

It had become traditional to drop Edward off to his work in the library first then for himself and Havoc to head to headquarters together. Speaking of Havoc, it sounded like he was here which meant that they were running behind this morning. _Probably due to my staring at Edward for so long_, Roy thought to himself.

Edward had apparently managed to make it downstairs because he was shrugging on a jacket and pulling to portable mugs from the cabinet and filling his with coffee and sugar. No milk.

They squeezed themselves out of the door and onto the doorstep, Roy locking the door behind them before they traversed the path to the car. When they were settled Havoc put the car in gear and took off down the road towards the library.

As mundane as Edward called his job, Roy knew he secretly loved it. What was better than being in a library full of books? Well, Roy knew there were probably a couple of other things, but he was quite sure Ed would never have stuck with this job if he hadn't liked it.

As Ed stepped out of the car, Roy motioned him down to the window with a finger. "I'll be home early tonight. Maybe we'll have a nice dinner in tonight?"

Ed's teeth were bright as he grinned. "Sounds good to me, see ya later."

Before Havoc turned around and berated them for taking so long, Roy stole a quick kiss and told Havoc, "Get going or we're going to be late."

Havoc was always polite enough not to say anything to either of them about the kiss. Or kisses. He'd gotten used to it in the half a year or so he'd been driving them to work. Roy suspected he was one of the few who did know about him and Ed.

It wasn't as if they were intentionally keeping it a secret, it just so happened it never came up. Both Roy and Ed made sure it didn't. And the only reason their cover wasn't blown was because everyone still thought Roy was housing Ed because of the potential bodily harm to him. He figured that they could keep up this cover until Justin was found.

Perhaps, he already knew it was getting dangerous. He knew people gave them odd looks when they went out to dinner together, and it always was a diner like place. There could be no plays or restaurants or anything fancy at such because then they all would really know what was going on between the two of them. He hoped that maybe he could make it up to Ed one day. Take him out on an actual date.

Not that Ed minded having dinner in, sometimes he preferred it. Tonight was no doubt going to be one of those nights. Roy grinned to himself.

Ed walked into the house sluggishly. Havoc had picked him up and dropped him off at his house. Havoc had kindly told him Roy had gotten off early and had already been driven home and was waiting there for him. Havoc had given him a little grin at this.

As much as Edward liked Havoc he wished the man would keep his leers to himself. He really didn't like to know that Havoc knew what he and Roy were doing in their spare time. He really didn't. And who could fault him that? It was his and Roy's private business and it sounded like Roy wasn't ordering takeout, but actually cooking food for them tonight. Chicken and was that Alfredo sauce?

It certainly was! Ed's stomach growled and Ed happily accepted the glass of water from Roy. Roy wouldn't let him drink - not even if he begged him. Roy said to wait until he was of legal age to drink; that he didn't care what other teenagers - or his men - were saying, Ed wasn't going to drink.

Ed may have accepted this for the moment, but he wasn't going to give up the war just yet. Roy placed the plates on the table and they sat down to the dinner.

Afterwards, Ed lay sprawled on the big bed in the master bedroom, groaning about an exceedingly full stomach.

"Shouldn't have eaten so much then," Roy remarked as he came out of the bathroom.

Ed stuck his tongue out and squirmed in the bed. Roy rolled his eyes. "Subtle, you are not."

Ed laughed as Roy climbed up onto the bed with him. Ed's teeth turned sharp as he let Roy hover over him for a moment. Then he grabbed the man's head and pulled him down for a kiss, murmuring against the other man's mouth.

"You know you're a bastard, right?"

Roy snorted and ignored him as he lowered his head again. "We're going to go through that now?"

"I suppose not," Ed replied and then they stopped talking - well, Roy did, Ed, however, was another story.

In the next few days, Ed began to feel like someone was watching him. He frowned and shifted his weight warily. He glanced over his shoulder quickly as he shelved another book. He moved down the row a little further before leaning against the shelving and waiting for the person to come around the corner. When the young woman strode around the corner confidently, obviously thinking that someone was going to be there. When she left, Edward peeled himself off the corner edge and into the pathway. He stared at the back of the retreating woman before going to the front desk and picking up the phone there.

When he was finally connected to Roy's office he talked hurriedly. "I'm being followed. It's a woman.I'm not sure who she is though."

"Do you think it's in connection with, ah, the other thing?"

Ed shrugged as he held the phone, "I don't know. That's why I called."

He heard Roy sigh on the other line. "Go home and we can talk when work ends." Ed opened his mouth to reply, but Roy cut him off, "No, don't argue with me now, Ed. Go home and read or something. Wait for me."

Ed snarled and hung up the phone, no doubt leaving the other man with a dial tone. He nodded to the other librarians and told them he had some personal issues to take care of and headed home.

Roy walked through the door an hour later. Ed looked up surprised. "Didn't know you could escape from work this early!"

"I owe Hawkeye a bunch of forms in the morning," Roy muttered and dropped them on the table. Ed grinned and propped his head up on the arm that was leaning on the side of the sofa.

"Oh?"

"Shut it."

Ed's grin got bigger as Roy walked over. "You wanna hear what I think or am a permanently going to be unable to talk?"

"Tell me if you're so inclined to speak."

"Truthfully, I don't know what to think - I'm always being followed or watched, so I mean, it could be Justin but it might just as well not be. What I'm thinking is that we should ask around about her, see if people know her around here and - "

"Not wise, Ed. If she's looking for you and you ask around, or I ask around, then there can be a bad backlash."

"Get Hughes to ask one of his men to ask around or something. Then we'll be safe."

"They'd have to have a great cover story. If they don't then we'd lose any chance of ever finding out anything about her."

"I can give her description..."

"That will all be done tomorrow. It's almost three, let me finish these reports and then I'll call him and ask him to get someone he trusts ready. Okay?"

"Fine with me," Ed slouched back into the couch and grinned. He was in actuality more than okay with that plan, because Roy had more incentive to work fast _here_ than at work. He grinned and looked down at his book and read as Roy completed his paperwork and called Maes Hughes on his home line with specific instructions.

Ed didn't notice the man looming over him, until there were fingers tapping on his head. "It's five thirty. Feel like eating?"

"Always!" the young man happily grinned and headed for the kitchen. Roy hurried after hoping that the kitchen wouldn't be destroyed before he got there.

But even as they made dinner their thoughts were on one thing, _the game is on. _

_TO BE CONTINUED (sometime in the future...)_


	2. Part 2 final

**Authors notes: **So, a lot happens in this part. While most of you may understand why I did what I did, I still need to explain some parts. By the way, please don't read this if you haven't read the second part yet, there are a lot of spoilers in this.

So, lets get down to business.

No, as Ed found out, he is only _related_ to royalty, not actually royalty. And he is _not_a god either or a demi-god. That part actually came to me in a dream, what would it be like if Ed were a demi-god. He'd make a pretty kick-ass one, maybe I'll write about that later. But anyways, hopefully that's clearer.

When Mel is having Ed read about the gods, they're real gods. I did some background research and then bent it to my will.

Don't know if I'm pleased with the result or not. I have a feeling I should be.

Also no, Mel Justin was manipulated and he was manipulating Ed in turn, to him at first, it was a game. But after meeting Ed again he had a change of heart and warned Ed, but ended up getting killed for his troubles and because of that his assistant shoots Roy and Ed. (or tries to at least)

If there's anything else you're confused about, plot holes, etc mail me and I'll be happy to answer any questions!

**Part II (2/2)**

Justin let his mouth curve into a smile as he stared down at the piece of paper. It wasn't just any piece of paper, it was a…story, a story that could change the whole world and if he had the power to use it well. There's a reason I'm trying to destroy Edward's life. I hate him. He doesn't even know what he has – doesn't know that he has what I've worked on finding my whole life. He's gotten or found it what seems to be three different ways. I thought he'd be useful to my research and he was in a way, but he was never what I needed. Then after we parted ways he got everything I'd been trying so hard for. I can't really blame him though, if I had been as persistent and as involved in some of the things he was I might have found it sooner. None of that matters now though. All that matters is that Edward comes back to me. Comes back to me and gives me what I need. He chuckled and his assistant looked up.

"No, it's nothing. Nothing at all. It's just something funny I remembered."

Ed lounged on the park bench with an air of uncaring. But he was secretly watching what was going on around him. There was a very good reason that he was sitting here for lunch rather than his regular place in the library. Hughes had reported back to them about the woman he had seen. He had said there were no records of her and that unnerved Ed. Justin wouldn't use undocumented people, that'd be too dangerous. Instead he'd use the poor or those who were easily corruptible. So, who was the woman and if he thought back was she really watching him? He had thought she was and he was pretty sure she was, so what was his problem? Was there something else going on behind the scenes? If there was it'd just have to wait. He bit into his apple uncomfortably and swallowed almost all in the same movement. As he stood to throw out his apple core, he noticed a good looking woman with her two sons crossed the street, the mother always making sure they were by her side. He smiled fondly remembering his own childhood. He knew Risembool was nothing compared to Central, but still the mother's affection for her sons was just like his mother for him and Al. As he pulled out of his memory he walked back to work, pushing the unanswered questions out of his mind.

The library was quiet when he walked in, no disturbances of any kind, just the smell of books and the quiet rustling of pages as the people turned them. One of the librarian girls, Hanna, pointed to a cart stacked high with books and a label: "TO SHELVE". He had a map of the library imprinted in his mind, he knew where each section was located and could point a visitor or put a book back where it belong in about thirty seconds. So he had all the books shelved in about thirty three minutes and twenty two seconds. Afterwards he returned to a desk chair to wait until it was time to go home.

The office was always quiet after Edward had left it, Roy reflected sadly. The boy had been invigorating and it seemed the whole office felt it as they were slumped over their desks in despair at the piles of paperwork. Sometimes he wondered how they even got through it all. He yawned and planted his cheek on his propped up fist and signed a loopy signature on the necessary line before moving onto the next file. Which was quite lengthy.

It was when he was almost finished with the file the harried soldier raced in and gave a short salute before launching into a torrid of words.

"Slow down soldier, what's wrong?"

The soldier took a deep breath and repeated what he'd said. Roy Mustang jerked out of his chair and raced to the doorway calling to Hawkeye, "I need to speak to Edward. I'm ringing out for the day. Send all important files to me at home."

Hawkeye nodded sharply and looked at the pale face soldier. She knew better than to ask what had the General in such a panic to talk to his – partner? – but still it was obviously a matter he was uncomfortable in and believed Edward would be able to give a more satisfactory answer.

She hoped beyond reason that whatever it was, it was going to be nothing serious but by the look the soldier wore it was going to be a lot worse.

"Ed how much do you know about the shifting of the world?"

Edward's head jerked around to stare as Roy barreled into the kitchen where he'd been cooking.

"Hello to you too, how was your day, you're home early, and why are you asking me that?"

"Sorry – good evening, it was passable, I'm home early because it relates to how my day was, why I'm home early and why I'm asking you the question."

Ed put down the spoon he'd been stirring the soup with thoughtfully. "I know enough. I know that the world has been shifting a lot more recently. That the ocean on the other side of Aerugo's been encroaching and with all the shifting in the past couple years – alchemical and not – it's advanced far more than anyone's comfortable with."

Roy's face was grim. "Why? Roy, what happened?"

"Exactly that. The sea is not lapping at a beach in South Amestris. Aerugo was split in half last night, all border wars have now ceased. The alchemists down there said it wasn't an accident. Someone encouraged it with alchemy. And a strange unknown magic. So now, we have an ocean border which means we'll need a Navy."

"It also means more trade with other countries, more chance for knowledge!"

"And more chance for our National Security to be breached. Ed, I'm afraid that with this problem Justin'll have a better chance to get at you."

"Not likely. I may not be in the military or train as much anymore – I feel like I'm becoming too domesticated – but I can still defend myself. There is no reason to worry. I'm an adult."

"I know that but –" the phones ring cut him off and he moved in the hallway to answer it. His head was bowed and he was nodding. "Yes, sir. I'll deal with it. Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you. I'll do my best. Yes, sir, you have a good night too."

Ed turned back to the stove and shut it off before pulling bowls out of the cabinet and filling them with the soup. He handed one to Roy who had retrieved napkins and silverware. They settled at the table and ate their dinner in the silence that engulfed them.

Roy didn't have to say anything because they both knew what the phone call was about – the Brass wanted Roy in the South since it was alchemy related and as a general he'd get more information and he could charm a snake. Ed didn't look up and his normal voracious appetite was gone, after a bowl he dumped it into the sink and moved towards the door.

Arms turned him and one cupped the back of his head and neck and the other his cheek. Ed gave him a tiny smile and went to pull away but Roy kissed him, slowly, gently. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as Roy kissed him again, harder this time, less gently and much more forcefully. His tongue pressed close against Ed's and Edward gladly responded, his arms curling tightly around the man's shoulders as he rose to his toes.

The coherent thoughts they'd been trying to say were slowly fading from their minds as they grasped at each other with intent. Roy loosened Ed's hair and let it fall against the hand cupping Ed's head and Ed undid Roy's white dress shirt with quick little twists of his fingers.

He could feel Roy's heart thumping against his, pounding, alive, and if Ed was reading Roy right, happiness. Tenderness seemed to come back and Ed had no doubt that Roy was going to drag this out as long as possible spend as much time showing Edward just how much he cared for him. And Ed didn't mind one bit. Just the simple fact of being wanted by this man was enough for him to give Roy all the control for then night.

His own shirt was then discarded across a chair, probably on top of Roy's before they moved to the bedroom where the rest of their clothes came off as well. Roy's mouth was gentle as he nuzzled at Edward's neck. Normally the man was very careful about leaving marks that could be seen, too many things could go wrong with that. When Roy lifted his mouth to look at Ed, Ed gave him a little grin and murmured, "You can if you want, bite me that is."

Roy's eyebrow lifted slightly and he smiled and kissed Ed's mouth again, "There are actually more things I want to do than just bite."

Ed's face flushed, sometimes he still couldn't get used to the way Roy talked when they were like this, open, vulnerable, completely trusting, together, _making love_. The words to Ed, sometimes seemed so blunt, seemed like they didn't fit what they were doing, since it seemed like they were becoming one, creating something new and breathtaking every time.

Warm amusement seemed to leak from Roy when Ed blushed. Ed knew Roy liked seeing him lose control, lose control to _him_. And Ed would let him do that.

Ed felt Roy lap at his nipples at the same time as his hands skimmed the young man's sides and held him still before he could arch into the touch. Edward rolled his head to the side and tried to breathe. So simple an action had him breathless and asking for more – and the more always led to one thing.

The man's mouth and hands had moved on before he could say anything, _do_ anything. He felt as one hand curled around him gently and the other slip up his side to touch his cheek and watch him. Roy's eyes narrowed.

"You're thinking about what I'm doing to you," he laughed. "You always do that at first, well, you do that until I do this-" and he twisted his hand and Ed fell into the oblivion of pleasure his lover was offering him.

Ed could feel his hand probing, slick, entering, the slight burn before his body settled on, _not-pain_. He shifted against the man and waited for a moment before tugging at the man's shoulder.

"I'mfineI'mfine."

Roy murmured something against his throat before pushing in. It usually never lasted long between them, but Roy was determined to drag it out, make it last as long as he possibly could before throwing them off the edge and send them reeling.

Ed took great pleasure in the fact that he could make the man lose control when they were like this, so wrapped up in each other, so uncaring about the rest of the world, that only the two of them mattered. He – although he still denied it to the rest of society and whenever he could to Roy – loved that Roy's attention was focused solely on him. He loved the feeling of Roy inside him, and their simple movements that created all that wonderful friction and pleasure.

This time, as Roy thrust inside of him, he slowed and gazed down at Ed who was looking up with eyes that were glazed with pleasure. Ed squirmed beneath him, adjusting and trying to force movement out of him. He was a little bit like a pinned butterfly at the moment, beautiful and unable to move himself. As Roy began to move again, Ed pulled him down until they could kiss, clumsy though it was.

When Roy peaked just after Ed, he bit down against the young man's throat, worrying the skin, tasting it, marking it (bruising it) until he was sure there would be a mark there that probably wasn't going to go away for a while.

As he refocused his attention he rolled to the side and Ed pushed himself inside the circle of his arms and whispered, "Is there anything I could say that would convince you to stay?"

Roy would never have dreamed of Ed admitting that he wanted him to stay with him, but he had and now he needed an answer.

"If you asked me, I'd want to stay, you could do anything and it would convince me – no – in fact you wouldn't even have to convince me. I'd stay. But, I have orders and I can't just disobey those orders."

"I hate the military," Ed muttered before drifting off into sleep.

He didn't say it aloud but thought it, _Sometimes, Ed, so do I._

Ed woke first and found his body was only mildly sore after last night's escapades. He gave a little grin and looked down at the sleeping man. What the man had said last night resonated within him. Damn the military for making him leave. Damn the military to hell. Ed swung his legs out of the bed and staggered down into the kitchen and retrieved the mail from the floor when the phone rang. He grabbed it off the hook and, "Hello?" he asked into.

"Edward?"

"Hawkeye?"

Ed's mind drifted for a moment as they exchanged greeting and asked about each other's families. His family. He didn't know where his father had disappeared to, but he could only assume he was in Risembool with the rest of his family. If Roy was going South, maybe he should too and bring Al along and they could visit Teacher. He was sure she'd like a visit from them.

"He's late."

"Late? What – oh. Yeah, okay, I'll go get him up." He idly flipped through the mail as Hawkeye lectured about the need to be punctual and as he half-listened he uh-hmmed in the right places to soothe the woman. But when he opened a letter and saw a signature on the bottom he took in a sharp breath.

"Edward…" Hawkeye's disapproving tone came through the line.

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted and all. I'll go get Roy up, so I'll let you go now. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and finished reading through the letter.

He tossed it onto the table with the phone in fury.

But first it was time to roust Roy from bed and get him to work. And tell him the awfully bad news he'd just received. It seemed this year wasn't going to get any easier.

As it happened he hadn't needed to go "roust" Roy from bed, the man had gotten up, showered and shaved and was in the kitchen waiting for him. "Do you have a minute before you go? I need to show you something."

"Don't be long, I'm already late and – "

"Hawkeye's not happy, I know. She called."

"Lovely," Roy answered sarcastically. "What is it that you need?"

"It's something I received in the mail today. It's worrisome to me."

Roy wriggled his fingers for letter Ed had retrieved from the table and was now holding up. Ed dumped into the larger hand.

Roy snapped the letter open and began to read.

_Edward, _

_My lovely assistant, Edward. How are you? I hope you've been well. I see you've figured out the person behind those deaths, I don't know if I particularly feel sorry for them however. I do feel bad that they died without truly knowing why. So, I thought, who better to tell than you? Well, you and your lover Roy Mustang, excuse me, Brigadier-General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, since I know you'll show him this. _

_Anyways, the reason those people died was you. Not because they were close to you, but because you might have let information slip or they may have had information on your work. Your studies, what you knew. The first years they were because of the Philosopher's Stone. I should congratulate you on that, dear boy, shouldn't I? You did achieve what you wanted, perhaps not in the way you would've liked, but you did. So, congratulations on that. _

_By now I suppose you've heard of the water crisis in Aerugo? I sent one of my henchmen to do that. He was born here but he visited the far south and came back with some interesting studies. Maybe you'll visit and you two can discuss them? _

_Oh, and, the woman you had Maes Hughes look into? I took care of that. I can offer you protection you know. So she'll no longer be bothering you, one less worry on your mind, eh? I can tell you all about her when you come to visit. You will visit won't you? _

_Right, back to the second reason I started killing those people. Have you ever gotten a good look at your lineage? No, you know your father's from Xerxes and he was born a slave, that's all he knows too. But I know more. I found books and recorded history, people who saved oral stories. _

_Aren't you curious now? I hope you are. Because if you are, I'm located in South City. It's a great distance, but you used to ride trains all over the place, so you'll be fine._

_Your lineage is part of the problem Edward, darling boy, my sweet assistant. If you only knew what you had! If only! You obtain the things I desire most, and when you get them, well, you make them seem so much more evil than they seemed to be at first. That must be a talent, hmm? _

_You will come to me, I have no doubt about that. I'm giving you this first option – making it your choice. If I have to come retrieve you or send one of my men to do it, you won't like the consequences. _

_I've missed you my darling, and I hope you'll come see me soon. There is so much we have to catch up on. Don't bother sending a return letter, just come to South City. I'll know when you're here. _

_Love,_

_Mel Justin_

Roy's hands shook on the letter as he looked up. "Is he insane?"

"When I knew him I think he was mostly sane. At that point I probably wouldn't have noticed though. He probably was starting to slip over the edge if you think about when the killings started. But at this point, yeah, he's insane. Fucking insane in fact. But I suppose I have no choice. I should just go to him and get this over with. It'll make everybody feel better in the long run."

"Won't make me feel any better."

"Oh be quiet, I'll be going with you South in any case. Now I have an excuse to come along with you." And not visit Teacher after all he though semi-gleefully.

"I suppose you could. But this isn't going to be a pleasure trip – but I'm sure you know that, I'm only reminding you because you know how it'll look to other people. We might end up having to tell the truth."

"I think we will anyways, since I don't know how I'm going to explain this." He pointed to the bruising mark on his neck.

It seemed to remind the man of last night as he sidled up to Ed and kissed him. With a lot of tongue Ed noted.

"We're getting carried away again," he noted casually.

"Yes, we are." Roy agreed and lifted Ed up onto the kitchen table.

"You're going to be _realllllyyy_ late."

"Yes, I am."

"Hawkeye's gonna be pissed."

"Yes, she is."

"Bastard."

"Yes, I know."

Ed slapped his back irritably but not before the man had him stretched out on the kitchen table.

"Oh, fuck it," Ed groaned and let Roy have his way.

Havoc knew it was a good idea to keep out of the way of Hawkeye – she was pissed because the Chief was late – and keep out of the way of the Chief – he was wearing that grin that said I got laid – and Havoc seriously didn't want to think about who it was with.

He'd had the decency to keep quiet about their relationship. He would continue to keep quiet about it as well. He liked the Chief and the Boss. They were good people despite what some people thought. He suspected Hawkeye might have guessed but he knew no one else was aware. They should be glad no one does. There'd be a whole lot of betting pools going on in that case. Then no work would ever get done.

He watched warily as Mustang cleared his throat for attention. "I have an announcement to make. In the aftermath of the Aerugo Water Crisis we are being sent to cooperate with the South and figure out how to deal with the problem. Ed will be coming with us on personal matters he has to attend to in South City. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow so I'd like you all to get prepared. Bring your uniforms and civilian clothing. We could be there for a while. If you have any questions, please come talk to me."

With that he dismissed them with, "You can now return to your work."

The Boss was going with them, hmm? Idly he wondered what personal matters the kid – not really a kid – could be attending to. He knew Ed had a Teacher in Dublith, and that he'd visited South City before, still…

Hawkeye was glaring so he figured getting back to work was probably the best idea at the moment.

Trisha sat at the kitchen table quietly peeling an apple and then slicing it into small pieces like she had used to do for the boys. She gave a little smile and looked at their newly restored house. Hohenheim and Al had done a very nice job.

She glanced out into the yard and saw Al and Winry sitting next to each other under the tree and for a moment – just for a moment – wished that it was Ed and Winry. She had always assumed that's how it was going to be, but Winry seemed quite taken with Al. She supposed it would be natural, who, after all, would put up with her eldest son's brash ways and seemingly careless way of living. Al too, was staring at Winry with doe eyes.

She smiled then wondered if there was a need to start talking to Pinako about living arrangements. As she glanced at the calendar on the wall above the phone she realized it'd been almost a month since she'd talked to Ed. That wasn't unusual in the least. She got most of her news through Al who talked to his brother weekly, sometimes daily.

That was one bond that was never going to be broken. As if he had heard her call his name, Al looked up smiled and waved. She raised her hand in return. Then Al turned back to Winry and began animatedly telling her something.

She heard Hohenheim answer the phone that started ringing in the other room. What had started as good natured cheer turned to somberness.

"Are you positive, Mustang? Absolutely positive?" he sighed. "Thanks for the heads up. Please look after Ed, you know how he gets."

Trisha saw her husband look around furtively, making sure no one was around. "Also, I suppose I should be saying, 'if you do anything to hurt my son I'm going to kill you' but I don't think I need to tell you that. Make sure you treat him right. Oh, don't give me that. To be blunt the moment I saw the two of you together last time I knew you were fucking. Don't get bristly! If I didn't approve you'd already be misshapen. However if my other son and Trisha found out…that's another story. No, I'm not going to tell them! Ed gets to do that! Now listen here you…"

Trisha tuned out the rest of the conversation. So, her son was having an affair with the man who was supposed to be protecting him? She knew that she was happy that Ed had found someone that he wanted to spend time with, but she still wasn't sure she liked the Brigadier-General. What she really wanted to know was why her son hadn't told her he was involved with the man. It's not like she would have maimed him…maybe she would have.

Hohenheim came into the room interrupting her thoughts. "It seems our son has to go to South City. A problem has arisen. I'm going there just to make sure he'll be okay. I think I'll bring Al with me, it'll be good to travel some. I don't suppose you'd like to come?"

"No darling, I'm too tired as of late. You and Al enjoy yourselves. Be good and tell Ed I said hello."

Ed was mighty uncomfortable. It wasn't the train seats or his companion (Roy), but it was the _staring_ (and Havoc's lack of staring).

Hawkeye had her eyes narrowed in contemplation, Fuery was gaping open-mouthed, Falman was clearing his throat every few minutes, and Breda had his face screwed up trying to figure it out.

They'd all get it sooner or later and he rather hoped it'd be sooner so they'd all stop staring! Breda finally spoke up tentatively. "That's some hickey you've got there, Boss."

"Love bite," Roy corrected and put a hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

"Love bite," Breda corrected.

"I'm well aware," Ed agreed.

Falman cleared his throat (it seemed he was the brave one) , "May I ask if it was you sir," he addressed Mustang, "if you were the one to put it there?"

"You may," Roy's response was almost gleeful.

"Was it?" Fuery piped up.

"It was," the smirk came out in full force. "And you enjoyed it, didn't you Ed?"

Edward glared at the man and didn't answer, turning his back to him.

An arm slid around his waist and pulled him back against Roy's side and he let his back rest there – reluctantly he told himself.

Hawkeye hmmed under her breath. "This wasn't just a onetime thing was it? I suppose I already know the answer to that though."

"Not a onetime thing," Havoc muttered.

"Oh good, I was right." Hawkeye nodded sharply.

Ed simply grumbled about the whole thing.

"Can you tell us why you're going to South City Ed?"

"Not really, it's kind of complicated and hard to understand without going back to well, when I was twelve."

They arrived at South City Station in good time and when they disembarked there were two people waiting for Ed on the platform. He surveyed them shortly before nodding and pulled Roy into a small alcove.

"Here's where we say goodbye. I'll contact you after I talk to Justin."

He put his hand on Roy's chest. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Ed." He placed a kiss on the man's forehead. "I'll see you soon though."

"One last kiss?" Ed asked ruefully.

Roy laughed, "Yes, of course."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Ed that ended with them tangled in each other's arms, unwilling to part.

"We have to let go."

"Mmm." Roy nuzzled the bite he'd left. He licked it gently and Ed shivered. "I suppose you'll be staying with your father and brother? Meet me at," he looked around quickly, "that café over there at eight and we can exchange location and number information."

"Okay," Ed agreed and reluctantly untangled himself from Roy and stepped away quickly before they could launch themselves into each other's arms again.

His eyes lowered, Ed spoke, "See ya later."

"Goodbye," Roy said softly after him.

Roy watched as Ed embraced his brother and as Al wrapped his arms around the elder, he realized what he was keeping Ed from. For a moment he wished he could give Ed that, that he could have the courage to let go of the man and give him what was right.

But…he was selfish and he knew Ed was happy with him. If Ed were unhappy you'd know it within moments. He's grown now, and he's matured so much even in the last year. It's as if the time he spent with me, mellowed him out, gave him poise and sophistication. The fire that had burned in him, that rebellious nature, was still there, simmering under the surface and in moments of strong emotion they bubbled to the surface and were once again visible if only for a short period of time. He kept his emotions masked from other people much better now. Sometimes even Roy had difficultly reading him but mostly they were completely open with one another and that had allowed a good relationship to form between them, had changed Edward from a completely innocent, shy, blushing virgin, a boy uncomfortable in his own skin, into a handsome, still somewhat shy, mature man who was comfortable with himself. In other words, he had grown up in the aspect of relationships and the knowledge within of what he wanted. He wasn't unsure anymore and he wasn't afraid to voice his fears and ideas to Roy about their relationship. Again, Roy appreciated this. He would willingly spend the rest of his life with this man. And they'd only officially been seeing each other a year. Delight curled in his belly at being able to return home and take Edward into his arms again and please him until the man was suffocating in pleasure.

Hawkeye was waiting patiently for him by a car that would take him to a hotel the military had reserved since apparently the military dorms were either full or undergoing renovations since they no longer met the requirements. The hotel the driver had taken them to was about three blocks away from the café and train station. Not too bad considering that he'd have to use car and train to go back and forth between negotiations. The manager at the hotel handed over a key to his room and told him that, "If you need anything, please call down to the desk and we'll do our best for you,"

By the time they were all completely settled it was time to leave and meet Edward at the café.

Ed, Al and their father decided to go have an early dinner at a restaurant about two blocks from the station before going back to the hotel. Ed decided that it was about time he admitted his relationship with Roy to his family.

"Hey, I have something to tell you both."

Al and Hohenheim looked up at him.

Roy and I are fucking was probably not the best thing to say, but how did one word things like that?

"Roy and I are sleeping together."

Al didn't stop eating, but he did look up and remark, "That's nice, Brother. Is it going to last?"

"It's lasted a year."

"Good, I approve. He'll keep you in line."

Ed glared and Al gave him the Al-grin.

Hohenheim just leaned back. "I already knew. Subtle you and Mustang were not."

"Were we _that_ obvious?"

"No, but Havoc isn't." His eyes twinkled and Ed bitched about "unsavory people".

Al and Hohenheim stopped by the desk for another key to the room so Ed could let himself in and out as he pleased. It was decided Ed and Al would share a bed and their father would take the other one.

"I don't know when I'm going to meet him. I suppose he'll find me, or send a letter to me about where to meet him."

As Ed glanced at the clock he realized that it was about time to meet his lover at the café. "I've got to go. I'll be back later." He raised a hand in farewell and left the room.

Ed stirred in the bed next to Al and thought about last night. He and Roy were just a floor apart, apparently Hohenheim had somehow retrieved where the military was housing the guests and registered there as well. Sneaky, he thought.

He glanced at the door, waiting for the knock, waiting for the letter or a henchman to appear and drag him off to meet his fate. But no knock came at the door and no one burst into the room ready to carry him off at a moment's notice. In fact, nothing in particular happened. He didn't know if this should irritate him or please him. It could mean a) he'd been tricked and Justin was in fact, not here at all and it was a trap to get rid of him b) the man didn't know he'd gotten here yet and therefore it'd be a bit before he got a summons or c) the man was making him suffer, making the anticipation and nervousness grow. Knowing Justin, it was probably the last one. He was intentionally dragging this out, making Ed nervous and unprepared for when the summons did come.

Twitching the covers aside he stood and stretched before closing the bathroom door and showering under the cold spray. All of a sudden felt like an immature kid again who was still being manipulated. Where had that confident person he'd become gone? Into hiding apparently. As Ed thought about this, there was a knock on the outside door and someone announced that there was a letter.

"I've got it," his father's voice rumbled and a bed creaked as he stood up. With a slightly regretful sigh, Edward turned the shower off, nearly slipped on the floor and stumbled into his clothes so that he could read the letter.

_Edward! _

_I'm so delighted you decided to visit, and on such short notice, I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon! _

Hah! Served him right. He was glad he'd caught Justin off guard.

_I can't say that I'm ready for you yet but I'll do my very best to prepare in the meantime. Since I know you have other obligations here I won't keep you long. Maybe you'll spend the day with me, won't you? Like I said before, there is so much I want – need – to tell you. After I write this I'll be going to gather up all sorts of goodies to show you. Since you enjoy knowledge this'll be a great experience for you. And afterwards, who knows, maybe you'll decide to stick around when everyone else returns to Central or to Risembool, hmmm? _

_However, if you too decide to go back with them, I can't let you bring any notes, books, or papers back with you. You don't need to have that research at your disposal. But if you do decide to stay you can look at them whenever you like. Wouldn't that be nice? _

_Oh, by the way, no pictures I either. I'm well aware that you won't be able to remember everything you see and read so don't even try. Do you understand? _

_If you agree to any of this meet me at the Café you met your lover at last night. Say, around nine thirty? If you're not there by ten thirty I'll take it you're not interested in what I have to say and I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again. _

_I'll see you soon. _

_Mel. _

Ed scratched at his head irritably. He _could_ remember most of the things he read so what was the guy thinking? He paused for a long moment. Oh, he couldn't do that when he was twelve but at eighteen he certainly could. He grinned. Advantage: Elric! But that also meant he had to get going or he wouldn't make it in time.

Mel smiled in delight as he watched the young man approach. He'd become very handsome in the intervening years and now that it occurred to him he was slightly jealous. Jealous of something he probably never would have had. His smile faded a little bit but perked up when the chair across from him was dragged out.

"Justin." The young man was obviously trying to keep his voice unemotional but a hint of excitement and nervousness? - worry, tinged it. He offered his hand, but Edward didn't take it.

"It's good to see you Edward. You're very handsome, but I suppose that lover of yours tells you that all the time, doesn't he?"

"I don't know why you keep bringing Roy up, but no, he doesn't call me handsome all that often."

"But he should, because you deserve to be praised. You're worth praising."

"I don't care about that. I want to know what you have that you think I'll be so interested in."

Mel smiled. He'd fallen straight into the trap. "If you stay here and have a cup of coffee with me and a decent conversation, I'll take you to where all my research is without any more games. If you're unable to do that, then I'll continue playing games and you might never see the research."

Ed's mouth tightened and Mel watched with joy as he debated whether or not to take his offer.

Then, he nodded. "I'll play your game. And I'll win."

That old confidence was back and it pleased Mel more than anything to play this game. He raised a hand and asked the waiter to bring them some coffee – without cream for Ed, but lots of sugar – and after the waiter complied, he turned to face Ed and grinned.

"Now, tell me about your mother since I know she's alive and all."

"I don't know how she's alive, I don't care why, I'm happy she is. But I have a feeling it was my father's work. Or, my father's, my brother's and mine. But we don't really know. If my father does, he's not saying."

Edward was being honest with him, that was a surprise. Mel knew the answer to why she was brought back, but he was curious to hear the other man's thoughts first considering that once he saw the research he too would understand the why.

"So, what's your theory?"

"My theory is that during all the hectic promise day the souls that were being returned weren't just pulled from the living, they were pulled from other places too. Such as my mother and Hughes' souls were used as well since they still lingered, and when the souls were brought back to Amestris, they found their bodies and entered them."

Mel's lips curved. "That's a very intriguing hypothesis. I'll accept it for now."

He sipped at the coffee slowly. "Is Mustang a good lover?"

He had the pleasure of seeing Ed nearly spit out his coffee. "What?" he croaked.

"Is he a good lover? I'm curious. He was known as a womanizer so is he any good?"

"I'm not answering that – that's' far too personal."

Mel supposed it was, and he couldn't hold it against the man for not wanting to answer it. It was exceedingly private and they were in a society just adjusting to the fact that men who loved other men or women who loved other women weren't abnormal or wrong in the head.

He moved on. "Then if you won't talk about that, tell me about Alphonse."

Al too, was a touchy subject. One wrong way of wording something and he could be decimated.

"Al's good." Again, Ed was wary. "What do you want to know?"

But he was also offering. He must really want to see my research and since our coffee is almost gone I'll ask this one last question and then take him to what he wants.

"Tell me how he's been – how he's been recuperating and such."

"At first it was slow, ever so slow, but after the first months, it was good. He improved very fast. He's also thinking about going to university next year. He said it was senseless to continue basic education when he already knew it. He'll do well in university. He's in love with someone and I have a pretty good idea of who. He's happy to be back in Risembool but I also know he wants to come back to Central and live there for a while as well. He's grateful our mother's back and that he gets to spend more time with her. Her and our father and Winry and Aunty Pinako."

Mel smiled. "I am glad for you, don't doubt that, but sometimes I wish I was the one to have figured all this out."

Ed's face was serious. "No, you really, really don't."

Justin shrugged and let it go. He knew that the younger man probably wouldn't have seen it that way, being in the middle of the whole thing anyhow.

"Either way, it's time I took you to my research and let you see it. But it's only for today because if you do decide that you want to return you'll leave it all behind."

"Justin, I already know my choice. I wouldn't leave my brother or Roy for anything."

Mel had hoped, but now that Ed had made it clear that his family was most important there would be no changing his mind.

"Well then, do your best with the day you have." Ed gave him a wolf's grin. "Of course I will."

The older man knew that he would. Edward would do his best to take everything in. But there would always be so much more to look at. And he wouldn't have nearly enough time to do so unless he read speedily or skipped certain things, which he could do but could also lead to misunderstandings.

"Is there a specific order I should start in?"

"Start with the old mythology and lore. And after that everything else should make sense. It shouldn't take too long for you to go through that, especially if you already know part of it. And I'm sure you do so it'll be review."

Ed nodded and sank into his thoughts.

Well, Justin thought, this'll probably be the last time I see him. I should soak it up, should take it in and imprint it on my memory.

Roy woke up later than usual and wondered why his bed was lumpier than usual and why Ed wasn't in it. When he was fully awake he realized that he was in a hotel and was supposed to be negotiating with the Aerugan people. How he should start that, he didn't know.

The ocean or sea or whatever would be neutral territory, occupied by both, but not owned by either. This he thought, could lead to peace between their two countries and it was a starting point.

Belatedly he remember that Ed was going to see Mel Justin today and hoped that everything would be okay. Ed could take care of himself and Roy knew it was best if he remember it. A quick glance at the clock showed it was forty-five past ten. He'd call the Elric's room and see if Ed was there.

Alphonse answered and told him that his brother was already gone, had gone to meet with Justin. Roy felt the nerves come back, the fear that he'd never see the young man again.

"_It's obvious that," _Alphonse's voice came over the phone, _"that he means no harm to Brother. If he did he'd have killed him already and this is obviously not his intent."_

"That doesn't mean he won't try later though."

"_I don't think so. He needs something from Brother I think and Brother has to be alive. So, don't despair or worry. Brother will be fine. I'll call you when he gets back, whenever that is."_

"Thanks Alphonse, that's much appreciated."

"_I can assume if you don't answer you're entrenched in meetings? If Brother asks how he should get ahold of you – if we need to get ahold of you and it's an emergency, where should be contact you at?" _

"Talk to Havoc and he'll get the message to you. This is his number." Roy read off the number to Al quickly.

"_Good luck, Sir. I suppose you'll need it." _

"Again, thanks Alphonse. Enjoy your stay and I don't need to remind you, _be careful." _

"_I will Sir. Goodbye." _

"Goodbye."

When Roy had rung off he had accepted that both Elrics would come to him when they had news of what was going on with Mel Justin and he just had to hope Al was right about the fact that Ed was more valuable alive than dead. Alive for what though?, was the nagging question.

He shook his head, he couldn't worry about that now, there were other problems that needed solving at the moment. He pulled on his blue jacket and fixed his hair before striding towards the door with the attitude of a Brigadier-General.

Hawkeye and Havoc fell in beside him.

"Lieutenant Havoc, if the Elric brothers call and ask to talk to me, please come find me. If they call you…it's probably urgent. So I'd like you to stay in the room today and Falman can take your place."

"Yes, Chief!" Havoc gave a little salute and slipped back into his room and sent Falman out to him.

Mustang nodded quickly and started down the hallway with his men trailing after him.

At the embassy (when was there an embassy here?) he met with an Aerugan lower Prince who seemed to be fairly down to earth. The table they sat at was round and held at least twenty five people but only twelve of the spots were filled.

Starting with him the occupants at the table going to the right were: Falman, two Amestrian soldiers whose names he was unaware of, and next to them were two Aerugan soldiers, on their other side was the lower Prince and one of his generals, an advisor was next to him. Continuing on there were two more Aerugan soldiers and finally there was Hawkeye.

The occupants at the table were all uncomfortable, muttering to each other quietly, the soldiers glaring at one another in irritation. Since all weapons were left outside the only thing they would have to kill each other with were pens, papers and the table.

He nearly snorted. Ed must have been rubbing off on him more than he'd thought. To cover his laughter he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I suppose the first order of business is to welcome you to Amestris. The second is to hope that there were not too many casualties?"

"Not too many," the advisor agreed stiffly.

"Then, let me start. The other countries surrounded with water have laws that regulate the ocean, but at the same time claim it belongs to none of them. I suggest we take their example and have the ocean belong to none."

The prince was nodding his head in agreement but the advisor was shaking it. "I don't think so. The sea took over our land, so therefore it should still be considered ours."

The prince spoke against the advisor. "Not so anymore. The land doesn't exist. It only makes sense if we follow –"

"Brigadier-General Mustang," one of the Amestrian Soldiers supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Brigadier-General Mustang's solution."

The General shifted in his seat and leaned forwards. "I think this is an excellent opportunity for both armies. We can train together for a Sea Army, hmmm, a Navy I think that's the word for it. Normally I wouldn't be so accepting of this, but this is dire, we're both now unprotected with this land shift and if we can call a truce and a minimal alliance it can boost all sorts of things for us."

The advisor shifted in his seat, muttering. "Oh be quiet," the Prince snapped at him. "You're so _backwards_, you refuse to accept change, you keep on insisting on the most inane things, I'd rather like to drown you actually."

The General coughed and leaned forward to whisper in the Prince's ear who began scowling.

"Fine, I won't threaten to drown him again." He smiled politely. "I'm sorry about that,"

Roy waved it away. "It's no problem. I more than once threatened to light my best friend and my – ah-" Here he stopped uncomfortably and Hawkeye filled in.

"He used to threaten to light his former subordinate and now lover Edward on fire as well as his best friend. He wields flame alchemy which is why."

The Prince's eyes opened wide and he leaned across the table. "Your lover is male?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"It's just we've heard stories about how unaccepting this country was of that lifestyle."

"It still is. That's changing slowly however. I'm doing my best to change it."

The Prince grinned. "It seems I have worried for nothing after all. Perhaps our countries and ourselves will get along better than I thought. Do you think I could meet this Edward?"

"He's actually on personal business right now, but I can ask him if you'd like."

"I'd like it very much! Now, let's get down to signing this alliance thing…"

Wouldn't the upper Brass be thrilled to know that he'd convinced the Prince to sign the treaty because he had a male lover? He laughed quietly to himself. It seemed that he had a few vacation days.

Ed had reluctantly allowed himself to be blindfolded and led to Justin's research room as he called it. There were books and papers everywhere, thrown idly in random spots but the table area was clear of any mess.

"Feel free to work over there, but remember, no notes. I'll be over in that chair if you have any questions."

Ed scavenged the room and pulled up several of the mythology and lore books. He knew even these held truths to them as old as they were.

From inside a note fell out.

_Read pgs. 101-103; 308-310, 590-592. _

Ed flipped to the first pages listed when the name Zeus/Jupiter appeared on the heading. He sighed. What could this have to do with anything at all? Zeus was the king of all Gods, he was one of the most powerful and he slept around a lot. Okay, fine. Whatever.

The next section of pages contained Apollo. He was the Sun God, he had given the people of Xerxes their golden coloring and their brightness as a gift since they had pleased him immensely. He loved them so much he often mingled among the women and the men of Xerxes leaving a few children behind.

The final section was about Amphitrite, a Goddess of the Sea who was married to Poseidon. She had affairs but not many and the children she bore from those affairs were adept sailors, lovers of the sea or great swimmers. They enjoyed being near the water immensely.

"So," he asked, "What do these myths have to do with me?"

Smirking, Justin pulled a large covering off the wall and revealed a genealogy tree. "I took it upon myself to record your history once I learned where your father was from, I once knew him you know. He was a friend of sorts. He told me his ancestors came from Xerxes."

"He did actually."

"I figured that out when I went to Xerxes on a trip. I brought a whole team of excavators to dig deep into the earth. I sent people in all directions looking for wandering gypsies who recorded the stories of their ancestors. Though Xerxians didn't travel often the few who were traveling escaped the destruction of the city. They passed on their legends, stories and such. They wrote it down and shipped it to many different countries. Preserved it. I have the most extensive collection of Xerxian History here." He smiled. "But you don't need to worry about most of it. I took the liberty of looking up your father's family."

"Okay…so?"

"So. You know the Emperor of Xerxes is determined by his divinity?"

"Of course. So is Xing's."

"Yes, but they only _believe_ he is divine. The Xerxes Emperor _was_ divine, or at least half. He had a God's blood running in his veins. "

"So he was actually partially divine. That's cool, but what's that got to do with my father?"

"Well, this is the interesting part. The King's records are impeccable – they keep who is mother's mother was all the way back and their heritage too. So basically that whole side over there in this room is dedicated just to that. Years it took to go through it bit by bit and record each person who had divine blood. In essence it boils down to this: the last King of Xerxes had divine blood from Zeus. This blood obviously fades with time but when combined with another source of divine blood it becomes stronger again. He took a mistress – her name was Tryphosa, or something like that, no one is really sure since he kept her secret. But what is known is she held the blood of Amphitrite, the Sea Goddess. She bore him and illegitimate son, a prince. This prince would never inherit anything unless all his other legitimate brothers died. He grew up and took a lover who had Apollo's divine blood. To continue the story, she lost his interest after a time as all women did – he rather liked sleeping around, didn't like keeping one woman too long. When he lost interest she was pregnant with his child and so she decided to disappear barely leaving a trace of herself. When the Prince was told he was furious. He asked his soldiers to find her and return her to him – he had begun to fall in love with her. She refused to return and he unleashed his fury, he had her murdered after the child was born. The child was then placed into slavery never to know his true heritage. That child was your father. Isn't _that_ interesting?"

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that I have 'divine blood' running through my veins?"

"Exactly! And like I said when it's combined it's that much more powerful. There've been stories about those who have the ability to access a god-like power or shape. I want to see if you can."

"No fucking way. You're insane and in any case if I'd had divine blood it'd probably already be accessed. But it's not. So. I think you'll be able to live with that."

"But you don't know how to access it – do you?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "What're you saying?"

"There's a certain way you have to access it. I know the way, but if you don't believe me, well…"

Edward could see the bait clearly. And he finally understood what Justin wanted from him. He wanted his divine power – if it existed – and his way of accessing it would probably mean that he'd be stealing it.

"I don't think so. I'd rather it not be around. Alchemy is already enough of trouble."

"But with a Gods power there'd be no need for equivalent exchange!"

"Equivalent exchange helps the world. Don't ignore it. Sometimes it may seem unfair, but there is a reason for it."

"I'd have thought you of all people would have wanted to dispense with equivalent exchange."

"Well then, you guessed wrong. I don't care to hear any more of your ramblings. I'm going to return to my room now."

Justin's mouth twisted down into a frown. "That's just not acceptable. You need to access it. You'd have unlimited power!"

"And power corrupts. Like I said, I'm not interested. Though, your research will prove helpful to those who believe in those Gods. As I do not, there is no need for me to pay attention any further."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Justin," Ed's voice was impatient. "My father _lived_ in those times. He told Al and I that all those stories about God and Divinity were created to make them seem more powerful. There is nothing to them. While I agree that they may have existed and Apollo may have blessed the Xerxian people or someone who acted as a God, there is no divine children. My father can attest to that. I'm sorry your research failed you."

"You're lying," Justin snapped. "It's just not possible."

"I'm quite sure it is though. Everything else you said is true though I have no doubt, it's just I don't think the divinity parts are true. I'd be hard pressed to believe them."

"If it had been true and you had accepted that divinity you'd have been rendered nearly immortal."

It was like a blow to Ed's gut. There it was, the concealed reason Mel Justin had been so interested in his lineage. He'd thought that if he'd had divine blood he could have attained an immortality of sorts."

"I'm just curious, but in Xerxian history did anyone try to attain divinity if they didn't have it?"

"Oh yes, they believed if they drank the blood of a person with divine blood they'd inherit divine powers. But the divine person would have to die for it to take effect."

"Much like the vampire legends that exist today?"

"I see you noticed the similarity too. They were an advanced society and even though they disappeared they left their mark firmly on the world."

Ed gave a low laugh. "Guess this trip wasn't as pointless as I thought."

Justin gave him a look. "What's that mean?"

Ed shrugged, "Well, obviously, I'm not fond of you. You've murdered, you've done terrible things and well, I just don't like you. You're still probably planning on trying to kill me eventually. You _want_ my immortality if I have it."

Justin's eyes were wide. "I never killed anyone myself, I had other people do it for me. I don't _want_ to kill you. One reason I asked you to stay was that I wanted my assistant back. You were good at your job, but I see you're quite happy where you are."

"I am. But why send the note with you have less than a year and that the mirror always told the truth?"

"Oh, I thought it would get your attention, you always did like danger."

Ed gave a wry smile. "Not so much anymore. In case you noticed we all went into hiding."

"Yes, I did. That's why I sent the letter."

There was a moment of silence. "I don't suppose the military will be able to charge you with anything. So I'll let you go. Your research is important and one day I hope to be able to see all this again. I'd like the time to study it."

"I hope you know that there is always more than one piece in chess. I never set out to hurt you. Never wanted to. There _are_ people who want to though, so be careful of them. I may want your immortality but I wouldn't kill. It's not that important to me. To them however… Oh, one last thing, sometimes stories get distorted and changed to fit the purposes of the teller."

To them, Edward thought, so it wasn't Mel manipulating the game. Someone else was working behind the scenes.

"Goodbye Mel. Although I'd say it was unpleasant seeing you, it wasn't that bad. Good luck with the rest of your research and if you find fool proof evidence, then you know where to find me."

"Goodbye Edward. Stay safe."

Mel watched him go before turning back to his research. He'd need to find a good hiding place for this. And as he gazed out the window and at the foundations for the new library, he grinned.

When the task was finished and he returned to his home, there were two people waiting for him.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Justin. Why the hell did you let Fullmetal live?" the voice was irritated. "You were supposed to drink his blood and gain the immortality."

"I ran into a snag when reviewing my work. I think I misread or miswrote some things. I'm not even sure if…"

"So what you're saying," the other butt in, "is that the he's not the one?"

"No, probably not. I'd hoped…but, he brought up a good point. There may not be any people left with the divine blood running in their veins. If it was there at one point it'll have completely faded out."

Angry eyes surveyed him. "I hope you're right. If you're not, there'll be serious consequences."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good." There was a pause. "Also, I do hope you didn't tell him about us."

"No. There was no need for him to know. They won't connect it."

"I hope not, otherwise you're going to find yourself in a good bit of trouble," the voice bit out silkily.

"Yes, sir."

Ed managed to gather Roy, Al and his father in one room and tell them of his conversations with Justin.

"So, in conclusion, it's not him pulling the strings. It's someone with far more power than he has. He warned me about chess pieces. Roy – you use the analogy of chess pieces in the military, could he have been hinting -?"

"It's possible. He seems from your story he also hinted that to them killing was almost normal. A military man _would_ be accustomed to that. And _if_ it's true we've got a big problem."

"So," Al asked. "What's the next step? We can't just sit here. Dad, is any of what Justin told Brother true – about the divinity?"

"Probably not. I wouldn't think it would be but there are always possibilities we're unaware of." He smiled sadly. "This man gave me back my family – my heritage and as unpleasant as it is, I'm glad to know it." He looked at his two sons for a moment and said, "You may be a lot more important than you think you are Edward, Alphonse."

"Why?" Roy asked.

Hohenheim watched as understanding dawned on his eldest sons face.

"Oh, _hell no_. No, no, no, no. NO."

"Can I refuse?"

Hohenheim laughed. "It's not as if I'm going to try and resurrect Xerxes. You're the Prince Heir in name only, not in actuality."

"Prince Heir –oh." Alphonse understood. "Because we're the last of the 'royal family'. Isn't that just a little weird how that happened?"

"Not if the homunculus in the flask figured it out, he probably had. That's probably why."

"This is just unbelievable," Roy muttered, "Ed are you going to be okay?"

"Sure," he smiled. "It doesn't even matter anymore. And there are probably people closer to the 'throne' than we."

"In that, you might be right, Ed," Hohenheim remarked. "But because you carry the most status and – if it's true – divinity it makes you the most eligible, not to mention you're one of the oldest."

Ed just shook his head. "Let's leave this conversation alone. You also know, Justin may be lying about it. He said stories were distorted to fit the purposes of the teller."

Al thought about it. "So he was saying it to tell you that the truth is still out there and the story was invented because they _wanted_ you to be divine."

"Probably."

"This sucks!" Al announced. "I'm so confused about everything. There's too much at play here, too much at stake, what with the Aerugo being split by the sea and us gaining an ocean and the fact the Justin was here and so were apparently those stringing him along…"

Roy laughed softly. "Al, I think you've gone and done it!"

"What?"

"I know where the orders are coming from, and it's not just from one side.

"The Prince today was more than interested in Ed, and his two henchmen and advisor and a General, they all put on a good show. But it seems that some of our Generals are consorting with them already. Apparently they all want your head. I'd ask who you offended, but there were a lot of people whose toes you stepped on."

Edward glared grouchily at him. "So, how do we find out who it is?"

"Tomorrow are the final negotiations. I'll bring you with me and we can see what happens after that."

"No, let's not do tomorrow, but a few days from now. Give us more time to research and such. There are a few things that I'd like to look into before we go meet him. Especially if it'll give us an advantage."

"So, maybe we should say Wednesday afternoon for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

When Al and his father had left the room Ed turned to Roy and raised his eyebrows. "Was the Prince really interested in me?"

"Fishing more like it. Seems as if he did research and wanted to get actual details."

"Bad tidings it seems. What I want to do is find out about the upper brass who work here. If I do that I can start eliminating people who have nothing to do with this."

"How will you know that?"

"They'll have a background in war and they will also have looked into certain files and as you know, even as a general you have to record what files you've looked at. Which means, I need your records for all my files."

Roy's eyebrows rose. "I need to see who looked at them."

Roy shrugged. "I can have them shipped here within a day. I'll make the call."

"Good," Ed's grin turned shark-like.

By Wednesday morning Ed had a decent idea of who could possibly be orchestrating the whole thing. He'd complied charts and lists of people who were accessing certain books in libraries and his files and the list was small: it contained four names. Four names in which the culprit could be.

And as he was getting ready to leave there was a knock on his door and the employee announced he had a letter. Ed took the letter with curiosity, he wondered who would be writing to him.

_Edward. _

_I write to you once again, not to play games. Read carefully and you'll understand while I reminisce. At twelve you were excitable and loved books, even now you love books. You loved the library in Central, and I suppose that's why – I'm guessing here – you were devastated when it burned down to its foundations. The South City library burned to you know, they're redoing the foundation at the moment actually. Sometimes the truth is hidden deep in things – like the truth of why people do the things they do._

Ed continued to read as the man reminisced about their past together. But his eyes skimmed the first paragraph again. The South City library hadn't burned, it hadn't met the building requirements so they were redoing it. And truth what was – oh. Oh oh. He needed to talk to Roy. He needed to get to the library and quickly.

Ed's breath came out in sharp bursts as he searched the ground around the library looking for clues.

_Do you remember our conversation about mirrors? How sometimes they reflect what we hate most, but they are the most truthful things there are. They cannot lie. They cannot lie like we humans can. They can show our pasts and futures. It cannot show us what we want to see, it only shows us what is. The mirror is a symbol, a symbol that has existed for…_

He was looking for a symbol of the mirror. And there in a foundation stone a crude round mirror was etched.

_Lines and symbols were always important, especially if you want to get through locked doors. You used to use them all the time to get into places in my library where I didn't want you. Don't you remember that? I used to find you in there reading my books. _

Ed grinned and etched the remaining lines into the circle and the array lit with a blue glow before the foundation stone shifted away. Below were stone steps circling down, down, down.

_The one thing you hated was going down those stone steps into my basement. You hated those rickety things. You always wanted to make them steady because you were afraid one of us would tumble to our deaths if one were to break._

Ed clapped again and let his alchemy create supports for the winding stone staircase. Very carefully he lowered himself down each step with precision making sure to test each one so that he didn't accidentally fall to his death.

He smirked proudly when he reached the bottom. It hadn't been so bad – but now, where were those books?

As he looked around the room, his eyes fell upon an empty shelf. A small wall lined up and down with shelves.

_At twelve you were short – still are – and I used to keep all my alchemy – rare, precious alchemy – textbooks up on the highest shelves so they wouldn't get damaged. You'd climb up those shelves just to retrieve them. You were always addicted to danger. Again, and again I'd tell you, be careful you don't fall, or you'll get yourself killed. If your foot wasn't in the right spot, well, there were many dangers of climbing. _

Stupid, stupid. Ed thought as he climbed. Mel had obviously booby trapped the goddamned shelf, so he'd have to look for the clues to pull himself up. The first clue was the title of an alchemy book. He remembered it's synopsis. He advanced the shelf following the clues given by the title of the books, he grabbed onto the top shelf and levered himself into a cave like place. And there they were – boxes upon boxes of disguised books. Carefully, ever so carefully he dropped each one to the floor and then he dropped to the floor himself.

He opened his hand on the letter in his hand that had been pinned to the back of the secret alcove.

Mel had just given him the advantage. The information he needed to beat the guys who'd very much like to kill him.

Stepping up onto the bottom steps he called up, "Roy?"

"Ed?" he saw Roy lean over the edge.

"I'm going to need help carrying up these boxes."

"How many?"

"Errr…six I think."

Roy sighed and made his way down, surprised. "We're going to need help."

Ed grinned. "Feel like making a call after you bring up one of these boxes?"

Roy rolled his eyes and picked up one of the largest boxes. "I'll go call and have several more cars brought."

A phone call to his men, another to the Prince telling them they were running late by an hour and eight, not six boxes later, they were finally at the restaurant.

Ed shifted in his seat in the booth opposite the Prince and his General. Roy who was next to him had donned a pleasant smile and was mediating the conversation.

The General was rambling about some sort of maneuver when the Prince finally turned to Edward.

"So, you're the Edward we hear so much about in this country. You were once the famed Fullmetal Alchemist if I recall correctly?"

"Yes I was. Sometimes it's not a title I bear with pleasure."

"I'm quite sure. Times of war are never pleasant. Havand would know, wouldn't you?" he asked turning to his General.

Havand nodded. "They can be most unpleasant. I was just talking about training some of our armies to be Navy men, sailors. We could train together. But the men would have to be willing and god knows, the men are still at odds after fighting for so long."

Ed smiled politely. "I don't know a whole lot about the conflict. I was more worried about our inner conflict."

"Nasty thing, I heard about it from one of the General's, General Arvins, I believe. He talked a good bit about you."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he did," the Prince smiled kindly.

"Ed here doesn't really like his fame however, so we generally don't discuss it."

Ed placed a piece of bread into his mouth and nodded before swallowing and saying, "I don't know Arvins that much, so I'm surprised he knows about my missions. You were pretty tight lipped about them, weren't you Roy?"

"I was. People didn't need to know all of the things you were doing."

And all of a sudden it became a game of cat and mouse.

Havand's eyes narrowed and he smiled politely. "Really? We don't usually keep important things like what you were searching for from our superiors."

"It was a matter of national security," Ed announced with authority. "Certain people didn't know. Greedy people, people who would misuse it. People who believe in fairy tales."

The sting was sharp and to the point. He had let them know he knew what they were up to in one moment – without letting them realize what he was alluding to.

"Yes, fairy tales aren't conductive to scientific research. I did enough research to know your coloring is unusual. Your heritage is Xerxes is it not?"

"Yes it is. Don't be too curious though. There are certain things I can't tell you."

"Oh, no," the Prince exclaimed, "we wouldn't ask you to divulge any secrets, but we are curious, they often mention divine blood, is it true?"

"Only if a person makes it so."

Roy and Ed watched as the other two men exchanged looks. "So it's possible?"

"I didn't say it was possible. I said _if_ a person _makes_ it. They'd have to truly believe."

"So – like vampires?"

"But do you know what I'm most curious about? How you know it's like vampires because as far as I was aware that information was either lost or classified. So the fact that you know it, well, it's a little suspicious."

"Unfortunately, it is." Roy admitted in a tone with false sympathy and regret, "but it also means we have to suspend treaties and alliances until we get this sorted out. Our security is very important to us."

With blank faces the Aerugans rose from the table, politely excused themselves and thanked the Amestrians for a nice lunch before leaving.

Roy sighed. "I hope this doesn't adversely affect our future relationship, but we just can't have them trying to attack a civilian. You in this case. But we also can't have a general freely dishing out information to them."

"I'm sorry Roy. I wish these things weren't connected." Ed scrubbed at the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm going to return to the hotel and sort through those boxes. Maybe I'll come up with something of interest that'll be useful to us. Maybe I'll find out where we're really from."

Roy smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure you will."

"I'm glad one of us has confidence."

Shaking his head, Roy departed to South City Military Command where he was to meet with some of the other upper brass.

Ed locked himself in his room and began sorting through the books and scrolls Mel had accumulated. With a pen and paper on one side and files on the other, he began his quest to find his lineage. He started with his father once he'd found his paper.

_Dareios (father) m. Euanthe (mother) - Charis(daughter)_

_Hesiod (father) m. Agape (mother) - Bion(son)_

_Charis (mother) lover- Bion (father) - Hohenheim (son)_

The records continued on back. He found that they were related to the Tryphosa in the story. So although they were related to royalty they were not in fact, royalty. His grandmother had died in childbirth and his father was left parentless and because he was parentless he was made into a slave. He found that his grandfather (!) had been enlisted and sent off to explore other countries. There were several records that showed he had never returned to Xerxes, perhaps unaware that he had a son, or he had died. In either case he had lived even after Xerxes had fallen. Sighing he put the papers down. There was nothing in there in the genealogy about divine blood so his best guess was that they didn't have any. His mind was lightened. He would have no burden placed upon him to be something he had no interest in being.

Later as he lay in bed thinking, he wondered what they would do now. They'd deal with the problem of the General and the Prince, then they'd return home peacefully and he could sort through the rest of the Xerxian mythologies and stories and chronicles in peace. He grinned, and turned over.

Now, that was something to be excited about!

The afternoon was bright, sunny, and unfortunately cold. October was banging on their doors. After the whole fiasco with the Aerugans life had settled down somewhat and they'd returned to Central. General Arvins had been summarily reprimanded by the loss of his rank and suspension from the military until further notice.

Ed had no doubt Arvins was still dangerous – more so because the person he'd been hunting had been the one to disclose the truth. Ed glanced over to the other desk where a new librarian of a month was seated. He was a quiet thing, barely talked, but he was most definitely older than Ed. He often read to pass the time when there was no one asking for help or waiting to check out.

Although Ed loved the library the past few months adventures had sparked his adrenaline and he was silently wishing he could do something more fast paced than simply working in a library. He knew Roy knew it. And he also knew that Roy was busy sucking up to the Brass so he could attain a promotion. The silence in the library unnerved him sometimes as of late so when he saw Roy standing outside leaning against the library wall he leapt up and scrambled out the door.

"Hey! I was about to lose my mind in there! I really need to find somewhere else to work before I lose my mind."

"We can look into that in the next few weeks." Roy leaned down and kissed him slowly. Ed gave him a little grin as he pulled away.

Ed felt the rush of a breeze and a sharp pain against his cheek at the same time as he heard another gunshot. He whipped his head around to see the new librarian standing with a gun in his hand. Gone was the personality that Ed had been accustomed to this past month, instead, it was the face of an insane killer.

Ed had had many confrontations like this in his life and undoubtedly so had Roy. He glanced over to see the man with a hand pressed against his side. "I'm fine Ed. Don't worry, it's really just a nick."

The man opposite seemed pissed when he heard this. "I'd be hoping I'd hit somewhere much more vital, actually. Maybe I should try again?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Roy remarked wryly.

"Ahh, but I think I will."

Ed had moved quickly to the side where he could more easily defend Roy from the onslaught of bullets.

The man was quick Ed had to admit, but he wasn't nearly quick enough. He wasn't like the homunculus – they were fast, so this man was slow in comparison. He had erected a wall of stone in less than ten seconds.

There was an irritated noise on the other side of the wall and the clicking of another cartridge being put into the gun.

"Are you sure it's only a nick?"

"I'm positive. It's already stopped bleeding, but it seems a bullet nicked your cheek too."

"Doesn't really hurt though. Stings."

Roy offered him a tiny smile. Ed clapped and made the sidewalk beneath the new "librarian" buckle and rise beneath his feet so as to make him lose his balance. Ed could hear the man cursing in annoyance and grinned. He'd have the advantage now. With a quickness he hadn't used in years he slammed his palms right to the ground and launched an attack of sharpened spikes at the gunman who was attempting to dodge them. One clipped his shoulder and he staggered to one side and glared.

He raised the gun again but didn't get far because Roy had _finally_ found his gloves in his coat pockets and then

_SNAP_

There was a burst of flame in the air as tall as the library building. Ed took that moment to smack the gun out of his hand with a downward sweep of his leg and then with a satisfying _thunk_ he clipped the man's head with his fist. The man dropped within a moment. There was a moment of breathless exhilaration as Ed breathed in the crisp air around him.

Roy appeared at his back and looked down at their assailant. Roy's mouth twitched up sardonically. "Well, it's been awhile since that's happened."

Ed choked on his silent laughter.

At the hospital Roy received his stitches and Ed received a bandage for his cheek. After this was done they retreated to the main part of Central Command, Ed wearing a visitors pass, and down towards the interrogation rooms.

The man was glaring at them when they entered.

The General who was already there – Henderson as Ed recalled – briefed them. "His name is Carl Yesgrit. He was Mel Justin's assistant. He claims he wants revenge on the both of you."

Henderson stared at them seriously. "Apparently Arvins sent someone after Justin and had him killed because he divulged information to you and lied to them, Elric. So Yesgrit blames the both of you for turning in Arvins."

Ed winced. Justin was dead? He'd probably expected it, probably known when he'd hidden those books. Had used this as a way of repenting for the murders he'd caused. Ed felt regretful; the man had truly been sad about those deaths, but he had also been losing his mind, slowly but surely. Still, he felt bad. No one deserved to die – except maybe really bad people, people like serial killers.

Henderson was continuing. "It really is too bad it had to end this way with you getting all those new rights and treaties and alliances worked out with the Aerugans. That was some pretty fast talking you did there. We were all quite impressed." He nodded towards Ed. "You too. Apparently you haven't lost any of your reflexes as evidenced by tonight's episode."

"I'll agree with that."

Henderson gave him a wary smile before he turned back to watching the man in the interrogation room. "It was only attempted murder so at most he'll be in jail for five years, not nearly long enough _I _think, but we do have laws for a reason. It is what keeps us all in line and makes the world turn."

Ed would very much have liked to dispute that claim, but he just couldn't work up the effort to do so. He was exhausted mentally. He wondered why Roy liked playing these political games, they seemed to get very, very dangerous.

At that moment, Ed understood something very, very clearly. And it was something that scared him to no end. If he stayed with Roy – and he was sure he was – he'd be dumped into the middle of political schemes very much like this one more often than not. Roy lived this stuff, and because it was so much a part of Roy, and Ed liked Roy, it would influence Ed too. And if Roy was getting himself in trouble Ed figured he'd need to be there to keep Roy safe.

Which meant…he'd be in the middle of political games.

He sighed.

The day I win against Roy will probably be the day I die, he grumbled to himself.

The first of November it snowed. Snowed in huge gigantic piles and Ed felt his inner child sit up and become giddy with glee. He wanted to jump in them. Roy seemed to have gotten very good at reading his mind and was doing his best to stay away from the huge snowdrifts as he walked out the door. Ed pressed his nose to the window and watched. His job didn't start for another hour. He had started an alchemy business – where he would create an array for your use, or create something of the sort. The more size, the extravagance, the time etc that were necessary to create it would mean more money and cost. But when done right they were beautiful. Business wasn't exactly booming per say. It was slow, not enough people needed alchemy of that sort – those who did need it mostly needed broken things to be fixed. Ed would fix them for half the cost of the actual piece. So like yesterday this woman had brought in an expensive vase worth quite a bit of money about 100,000 cens. She'd have to pay 50,000 cens to have it fixed – and she did.

Ed had just finished an array yesterday for his only other client, and again, the amount it cost was almost through the roof. Time was never an issue. Ed had worked the array out within a day whereas for other alchemists it may have taken a week or two. It was a large array with many symbols and lines that would be difficult to replicate. The user didn't need to totally understand it, he just had to know what he wanted it to do. That was all.

But like with the fixing of broken objects, Ed would sell easy day to day arrays as well, for a standard price of 310 cens. While it'd be easy enough to look them up, if one didn't understand the creation of alchemy very well or the lines, it was easy to mess up, or if one simply didn't have the time, this was a quick, easy, reusable way to achieve the same affect.

Ed was quite pleased with himself. He wasn't bored anymore and he was doing something useful – helping other people.

The rest of the day was spent working on an array order he had received that morning in the mail. He hadn't quite completed it by the time Roy got home so he packed it away in a alchemically locked storage box and placed it on the bookshelf that was located in their kitchen.

Roy greeted him with a smile and started over towards the fridge. Ed coughed.

"You didn't cook did you?"

"Err, I got distracted. I can if you'd like?"

"No, it's not a problem Ed. We can just order out."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. You looked like you were working hard. What's that array for?"

"Some convoluted mansion structure. Don't know why anyone would want to live in something that's going to come out…"

Roy laughed and called in their takeout.

Roy was appreciative of the fact Ed cared enough that he'd offer to cook, but tonight, tonight it was better that he didn't.

Roy hated what he was going to tell Ed today. He knew it was going to be a strain on the both of them. And for a moment he wished that the military would just disappear so he could live with Ed in peace.

Ed would kick him if he could hear his thoughts and as if he had, he heard Ed's voice from a conversation they'd had a week and a half ago, _"Hey, Bastard? You know, I'm not going to just leave when you get involved in political schemes. I know it's part of your job. I may not like them, but I know your reasons and if I can I'll help you get there." _Ed had worn that determined face he wore when he thought someone was going to be stubborn. He may not have worded it in the best way, but that was Ed. He could be blunt, but he was also honest. It was his integrity that made him so endearing at times.

"Ed," he began once at home, "There's this _thing _happening at headquarters."

Edward looked up and sat back to listen, leaving his food untouched. "What kind of _thing_?"

"Mostly talk. But…"

"Talk can often turn into reality. What is this talk?"

"Rearranging of personnel. Generals are retiring, so well…" Roy left the sentence hanging.

Ed's head bent down. "You're going to be ah, maneuvering aren't you? You want a promotion."

"Yes. This is the season for balls and such and I need to go to those."

"Can I come?" Ed asked suddenly.

"I was hoping you'd join me. You'll be good support. Having the support of the former Fullmetal Alchemist is a _good_ thing."

Ed laughed and began to eat. "'slong as I get to go, I don't mind." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll get more clients out of it."

Roy raised an eyebrow at that. "Really, now you're starting to sound like me."

"Shut up, bastard. I don't need to hear that."

Roy's chuckle was infectious and Ed couldn't help but laugh with him. "We're rubbing off on each other," he admitted reluctantly.

"The hazards of living together."

Roy's hand touched his for a moment where it rested on the tabletop before retreating.

Ed couldn't help but give a little smile at that simple moment of affection. He ducked his head and let the blush coat his cheeks as he thought of well, Roy.

"You're turning me sappy," he grumbled a little while later from where he lay underneath Roy on their bed which was now mussed.

Roy cuddled him again. "I kind of like it."

Ed poked him.

Roy poked him back.

This started a wrestling match which Roy won a little too easily for his liking. He looked down into the face below his which was trying to attain an innocent expression.

"En garde, redux," Ed whispered.


End file.
